V A L S
by aryangevin
Summary: "Maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu, Rei." Dirga bergumam. Ia pun membuang kartu itu ke dalam tempat sampah. "Selamat tinggal." A 304th Study Room Fanfiction. ReihanxDirga. Enjoy. DLDR. Update 2 chap!
1. Meet

Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan Dirga atau Jian, yang berasal dari nama lainnya yaitu Huang Jun Jian. Dirga saat ini tinggal di Amsterdam dan memutuskan untuk mengubah kewarganegaraannya menjadi kewarganegaraan Belanda selama tiga tahun terakhir hingga saat ini. Dirga bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah _café_ sederhana yang dibangun di dekat taman kota Amsterdam. Dan setiap malam minggu tiba, Dirga bernyanyi di _café_ tersebut untuk menghibur para pengunjung yang datang ke Driehondred Vier Café.

.

.

.

Reihan Rizaski, biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Rei. Seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Harvard University _Department of Physics_ selama tiga tahun. Saat berkuliah itu juga, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik berkewarganegaraan Belanda bernama Alida Lien dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Rei pun mengajaknya ke Indonesia untuk bertemu orang tuanya dan berniat meminta restu untuk menikahi Lien. Namun kesialan menghampiri Rei. Orang tuanya malah berniat menikahkannya dengan anak dari sahabat karibnya yang menjabat sebagai wakil gubernur. Tentu saja Rei menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Indonesia bersama kekasihnya dan pergi ke negara asal Lien, Belanda.

…

 **V A L S**

304th Study Room FanFiction

Story By:

Aryangevin

Disclaimer:

304th Study Room © Felicia Huang

Warn: Boys Love, Little Bit OOC.

…

"Selamat malam semua." Dirga menyapa pengunjung yang saat ini berada di Driehondred Vier Café. Ia tengah duduk di panggung kecil yang terletak di pojok kanan _café_. Dengan gitar di pangkuannya, Dirga bersiap untuk bernyanyi menghibur para pengunjung. "Sebelum Dirga menghibur kalian semua," Dirga mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di kantong kanan celana _jeans_ bagian belakang miliknya, "Dirga telah menerima sebuah permintaan dari seseorang untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dirga harap orang itu menyukai lagu yang akan Dirga bawakan ini. Yaa… Dirga tidak hanya berharap dia tidak hanya menyukai lagunya saja, tapi juga menyukai Dirga yang manis ini." Semua pengunjung tertawa mendengar celotehan Dirga. "Dirga hanya bercanda." Dirga mulai memposisikan gitarnya dan bersiap untuk memainkannya. "Oke, Dirga mulai saja."

Alunan petikan gitar mulai berkumandang. Para pengunjung yang awalnya sibuk sendiri kini mulai memperhatikan bagaimana Dirga mulai memainkan gitarnya. Dirga memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum memandang ke arah pengunjung.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?_

' _Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _Justin Bieber – Sorry_

Para pengunjung mulai hanyut akan nyanyian Dirga. Selain menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong _cake_ di malam minggu ini, mereka juga ingin menikmati 'konser kecil' Dirga yang diadakan setiap seminggu sekali. Tentunya pengunjung sekaligus penggemar Dirga itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Empat menit dihabiskan untuk menyelesaikan satu lagu. Dirga melemparkan senyum kepada pengunjung yang membuat beberapa gadis memekik kecil.

"Bagaimana penampilan Dirga?" Dirga bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling _café_. Dirga mendapatkan sambutan positif dan meminta dirinya untuk melanjutkan lagi. Dirga menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan kepadanya. Sembari mengucapkan kata ' _thanks_ ', Dirga meminum air itu dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. "Baiklah, Dirga akan melanjutkannya lagi." DIrga memposisikan jari jemarinya di depan senar. "Kali ini Dirga akan membawakan lagu K-Pop. Apa kalian suka?"

Sahutan kata suka dalam bahasa Belanda menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Dirga. Dirga lagi-lagi tersenyum dan membuat beberapa gadis merasa seakan-akan meleleh oleh senyuman Dirga.

 _Anyeongirang mal Hello Hello ijen Goodbye Goodbye_

 _Mariya saranghandan mariya mot ineundan mariya_

 _Dashi doraoran mariya_

 _Aniya ije waso igon aniya nowa na jongmal saranghaetjana_

 _FT Island – Hello Hello_

Lima lagu telah dihabiskan dalam waktu satu jam. Berbagai lagu telah ia nyanyikan walau didominasi dengan lagu barat dan K-Pop. Tapi yang terpenting Dirga cukup menikmati pekerjaannya dan juga pengunjung menikmati lagunya.

Setelah berbasa basi sedikit, kini Dirga mengakhiri 'konser kecil'nya dan membuat beberapa pengunjung mendesah kecewa. Kini mereka harus menunggu seminggu kedepan agar bisa menikmati lagi penampilan Dirga di _café_ ini.

Dirga pun memasukkan gitar kesayangannya ke dalam tas dan memanggulnya. Ia sedikit membenarkan syal hitam di lehernya yang sempat melorot kemudian berdiri menghadap pengunjung. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan panggung kecil di _café_ ini.

Pemilik _café_ dan beberapa karyawan menyambutnya bahagia. Tak sedikit yang mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat lurusnya dan membuat penampilannya menjadi berantakkan. Dirga begitu disayangi oleh pemilik dan karyawan-karyawan di sini, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menganggap mereka adalah bagian keluarga kecilnya. Selain itu pula Dirga adalah yang termuda sekaligus tertampan di antara semuanya hingga menjadikan _café_ ini perlahan-lahan menjadi ramai.

"Kau beristirahatlah, Jian." Pemilik _café_ mengelus-ngelus kepala Dirga yang membuat Dirga merasa memiliki seorang ayah. "Kau sudah bekerja dari pagi tadi."

Dirga tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Paman Claude. Jian pergi dulu."

Claude mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati."

Dirga melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan lambaian singkat dari Claude. Dirga melewati pintu belakang _café_ untuk keluar dan kembali menuju apartemen kecil yang disewanya. Dirga berhenti sejenak sembari menghirup udara dingin di malam ini. Ia pun menaikkan _hoodie_ dan menutupi kepalanya.

Orang-orang di kota Amsterdam lebih memilih untuk menikmati malam minggu dengan berdiam di rumah daripada mengarungi jalanan. Musim dingin menjadi alasan mereka untuk tetap menikmati secangkir teh di rumah daripada membeku di jalanan.

" _Excuse me_."

Dirga berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara.

" _Yes_?" Dirga menjawab tanpa membalikkan badannya. Ia harus waspada, mengingat ia sekarang ini masih saja punya stalker meskipun ia telah pindah dari Indonesia.

" _Are you_ Dirga Mahesa Wijaya?"

Dirga mengernyit saat suara milik pemuda itu mengetahui namanya secara lengkap. Padahal selama ini yang mengetahui nama lengkapnya hanya orang-orang terdekatnya, itupun bisa dihitung jari. Orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan Dirga ataupun Jian saja.

" _Who are y_ —" Saat Dirga membalikkan tubuhnya, mata sipit yang dimilikinya pun dipaksa untuk melebar. Dirga mengenal sosok ini. "Kau—"

"Yo, Dirga." Sosok yang awalnya bersandar pada dinding bangunan kini mendekati Dirga. "Tampaknya kau kabur ke sini dari Indonesia, eh?"

"Rei."

"Setelah lulus dari Binusvi." Pemuda yang bernama Reihan ini pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Dirga sinis. "Kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dan setelah tiga tahun, aku menemukanmu di sini dan menjadi gembel?"

Keheningan melanda kedua pemuda ini. Dan setelah itu, pemuda yang memiliki mata lebih sipit dari pemuda yang satunya tertawa. "Kau lucu, Rei." Dirga mengusap setitik air mata akibat terlalu puas tertawa. "Aku tidak kabur dari Indonesia. Om Tian mengajakku ke luar negeri dan di sinilah aku berada."

Rei terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Dirga. Ia meneliti, apakah Dirga telah berbohong padanya atau tidak. "Apakah ini semua karena ibumu?"

Dirga terdiam saat Rei bertanya mengenai ibunya. Ia pun membenarkan gitar yang ia panggul di punggungnya. "Mau ke apartemenku, Rei?"

Rei tahu bahwa Dirga mungkin saja akan menjelaskan semuanya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa ada di Amsterdam, Rei?" Dirga meletakkan dua cangkir mug yang berisi coklat hangat untuk diberikan satu pada Rei dan satu untuknya.

" _Thanks_." Rei mencicipi sedikit coklat hangat yang diberikan padanya. Cuaca yang dingin begini memang cocok untuk menghangatkan diri dengan segelas coklat hangat. "Aku kabur dari Indonesia."

Dirga yang mendengarnya pun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tadi menuduhku kabur dari Indonesia, sekarang kau sendiri yang kabur, Rei." Dirga memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Mendengar Dirga yang mengejeknya membuat Rei kesal. Ia mengambil bantal sofa yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan melemparkannya pada Dirga. "Ga, berhenti tertawa."

"Habis kau lucu sih, Rei." Dirga menyambut bantal yang dilemparkan oleh Rei.

"Ini tidak lucu, Ga. Serius."

"Oke, oke." Dirga berdehem demi menetralkan suaranya yang mendadak serak. "Kau kabur dari Indonesia?"

"Ya." Rei kembali mengambil mug di meja dan menghirupnya. "Ayahku ingin menikahkanku dengan anak wakil gubernur. Kau tahu, untuk kepentingan posisi ayahku di pemerintahan. Apalagi ayahku tidak lagi menjabat sebagai gubernur."

"Ayahmu tidak berubah, Rei." Dirga mengambil sebuah biscuit coklat di depannya. "Tapi kau tidak harus kabur terlalu jauh ke Amsterdam. Bukankah kau bisa kabur ke Jakarta atau Bandung? Atau kau bisa ke Kalimantan dan menjadi orang dayak di sana."

"Indonesia terlalu kecil untuk ayahku, jadi dia akan lebih mudah menemukanku." Rei menarik kakinya dan menyilangkannya di atas sofa. "Tapi ketika aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota, aku malah menemukanmu di sini." Rei sedikit terkekeh karena tak menyangka akan pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya sewaktu di Indonesia. "Lagipula pacarku adalah warga negara Belanda, maka dari itu aku kabur ke sini."

"Kau punya pacar, Rei?" Dirga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan meletakkan bantal di pahanya. Ia merasa bahwa obrolan ini akan terdengar menarik.

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun ketika aku masih berkuliah di Harvard. Aku berencana membawanya ke Indonesia dan mengenalkannya pada orang tuaku dan menikahinya. Tapi ternyata malah aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku."

"Kupikir kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Desyca."

Rei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Desyca menyukai kak Bejo. Makanya aku memilih untuk mundur."

"Hee…" Dirga menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tumben sekali kau menyerah. Biasanya kau tidak mau menyerah kalau soal wanita."

Rei melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan mengurai rambutnya yang panjang. Ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku adalah orang yang setia kawan. Persahabatan kami tidak akan pecah hanya gara-gara satu orang gadis. Lagipula—" Rei mengelus dagunya, "—wajahku tampan, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lain."

"Tapi tetap saja gadis-gadis itu akan memilihku ketimbang dirimu, Rei."

"Sialan kau." Rei mendadak cemberut setelah mendengar balasan Dirga. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sebanyak apapun Rei dipuja-puja oleh banyak gadis, tetap saja mereka akan berpaling jika melihat Dirga. "Oh, aku belum memberitahu yang lainnya kalau aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Rei mengambil ponsel berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca di depannya, tapi Dirga menahan tangannya. "Kenapa, Ga?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu. Cukup Rei saja."

Rei tidak mengerti atas perkataan yang diucapkan Dirga. Tapi ia tahu Dirga mempunyai alasan kenapa ia dilarang untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengorek informasi dari pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi kalau Dirga tak ingin memberitahunya, Rei tidak bisa memaksa.

"Jadi, apa kau akan kembali ke Indonesia?"

Dirga menarik kembali tangannya. Rei tahu bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah topik sensitif bagi Dirga. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke Indonesia. Aku sudah menjadi warga negara di sini."

Rei terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Dirga. "Kau serius? Apa orang tua angkatmu tahu?"

Dirga mengangguk. "Mereka tahu. Meskipun sempat dilarang. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa melarangku ketika om Tian membawaku ke sini karena aku masih terikat darah dengan om Tian."

"Apa…" Rei merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia ragu ingin menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. "Apa ini semua memang karena ibumu?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi mama memang menjadi alasan kenapa om Tian membawaku ke sini." Tanpa diduga Dirga menjawab semuanya tanpa ragu-ragu. "Om Tian sangat menyayangiku. Om Tian takut kalau aku akan disiksa lagi oleh mama, maka dari itu om Tian membawaku jauh-jauh dari mama."

"Tapi kenapa Amsterdam? Kenapa Belanda?" Rei memilih memberondong pertanyaan lagi. Melihat bagaimana Dirga begitu santai menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Kupikir kau akan pindah ke Korea Selatan atau China mengingat kau memiliki darah keduanya."

"Heh." Dirga mendengus mendengar perkataan Rei. "Korea Selatan maupun China adalah sekian dari beberapa negara dengan penduduk yang tidak memiliki kebahagiaan. Aku tidak mau pindah ke sana. Di Indonesia saja aku merasa tidak bahagia. Kalau aku pindah ke sana, mungkin aku sudah menjadi _headline_ di televisi bahwa 'seorang pemuda ganteng dan manis bernama Dirga telah meninggal bunuh diri'. Kau mau aku seperti itu?"

Rei menyengir mendengar penjelasan Dirga. Memang benar bahwa penduduk negara-negara tersebut tidak memiliki kebahagiaan. Setiap hari mereka dilanda oleh kefrustasian. Belum lagi ejekan-ejekan rasis yang begitu kental. Hampir setiap hari, setidaknya pasti ada satu orang yang meninggal bunuh diri. Kelihatannya saja dari luar bahwa negara-negara tersebut terlihat bahagia, padahal kalau dilihat lebih ke dalam, maka akan terlihat aslinya.

"Lagipula Belanda termasuk salah satu negara dimana penduduknya memiliki kebahagiaan." Dirga melanjutkan. "Selama beberapa minggu aku berdiam di sini, aku merasakan energi yang positif. Aku tidak lagi memiliki _stalker_ , meskipun aku mempunyai banyak penggemar. " Dirga tersenyum. Membuat Rei merasa bahwa senyumannya kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan senyuman bahagia dibanding saat mereka masih satu sekolah dulu. Dirga seperti memaksakan senyumannya. "Para penggemarku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku betah menjalani hidupku selama tiga tahun di sini dan memutuskan untuk pindah kewarganegaraan."

Rei cukup tertegun mendengar cerita dari salah satu sahabatnya ini. Dirga tak pernah seterbuka ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan Rei tak menyangka bahwa Dirga bisa berubah seperti ini. Sepertinya ia tak masalah jika Dirga lebih bahagia menjalani kehidupannya di sini dibanding ketika ia hidup di Indonesia.

"Lalu, dimana om Tian?" Rei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan apartemen sederhana ini. Dilihat dari penempatan ruangan ini, Rei bisa memastikan bahwa Dirga hidup sendiri di sini.

"Om Tian mengurus bisnisnya di Indonesia." Dirga menghirup coklat dari mug yang dipegangnya. Bercerita panjang lebar membuat bibirnya terasa kering. Dan coklat itupun mulai terasa dingin.

"Apa dia ikut mengubah kewarganegaraannya?"

Dirga menggeleng. "Om Tian masih warga negara Indonesia karena pekerjaannya. Mungkin beliau sewaktu-waktu bisa mengubahnya. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti lama sekali akan terwujud."

Rei mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia tak lagi bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kehidupan Dirga. Kelihatannya Dirga memang benar-benar bahagia menjalani hidupnya di sini.

"Lalu Rei sekarang tinggal dimana?"

Rei yang saat itu sedang menghabiskan minumannya mendadak tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Dirga membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Rei agar batuknya mereda. Setelah memastikan ia tak batuk lagi, ia memandang Dirga sembari menyengir. "Err… itu aku tinggal di rumah orang tua pacarku."

"Aku kira Rei tinggal di pinggir jalan." Dirga terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri sedangkan Rei entah kenapa menjadi kesal mendengarnya. Dirga mengambil mug milik Rei yang telah habis dan bersiap untuk berdiri. "Mau tambah lagi?"

" _No_ , _thanks_."

Dirga pun membawa kedua mug yang telah kosong itu ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Rei tetap diam di tempat. Ia meneliti keadaan apartemen Dirga yang sederhana. Namun kelihatannya apartemen ini terlalu mewah untuk ditinggal seorang diri. Sebersit pikiran untuk meminta tolong pada Dirga agar ia diijinkan menginap sementara di sini.

"Apa Rei sudah makan?" Dirga bersandar pada meja di dekat kompor. "Kebetulan aku belum makan malam."

"Boleh jika kau menawarkan."

"Oke." Dirga beranjak menuju kulkas yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Aku akan membuat nasi goreng _seafood_. Kali aja Rei kangen Indonesia dan merenggek minta pulang."

Lagi-lagi Dirga mengejeknya dan membuatnya kesal. Sifat Dirga yang satu ini sepertinya cukup permanen dan tak bisa diubah walaupun sedikit. "Sialan kau."

Dirga lagi-lagi tertawa. "Maaf ya kalau masakanku tidak begitu enak." Dirga memotong jamur kaleng menjadi dua dan menyiapkan kacang polong dan juga udang. "Aku terbiasa makan di _café_ jadi aku jarang masak di sini."

"Tidak apa. Asalkan jangan dimasukin racun saja."

"Mana mungkin Dirga ngelakuin itu." Dirga meletakkan pisaunya dan menghadap ke arah Rei. "Dirga kan istri yang baik, mana mungkin tega membunuh suami Dirga yang ganteng ini." Lalu ia mulai menunjukkan pose-pose yang begitu _cute_ dan manis.

Rei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sikap genitnya ini pun tidak berubah. Sehingga banyak orang-orang di Binusvi dulu yang menyangka bahwa ia dan Dirga adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal Dirganya saja yang memang genit terhadap laki-laki dan bersikap keren di depan perempuan.

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan dengan membuat nasi goreng seafood. Dan kini Dirga meletakkan dua piring nasing goreng dan dua gelas air putih di atas nampan. Ia membawanya ke hadapan Rei yang duduk di ruang tengah. Rei menjadi antusias melihat masakan Dirga yang begitu menggugah selera dan siap untuk dihabiskan.

"Masakanmu ada kemajuan dibanding saat kita karantina dulu." Rei mengenang saat masa-masa karantina. "Bahkan kau masak air saja gosong."

Lagi-lagi Dirga bertingkah manis. "Dirga kan pengen jadi istri yang baik dan disayang suami. Kalau Dirga tidak bisa memasak, nanti suami Dirga akan menceraikan Dirga."

Rei merasa, jika ia menemukan bata di sini, ia dengan senang hati akan menimpuknya ke kepala Dirga. Ia berharap Dirga akan hilang ingatan dan tidak mengingat tingkahnya yang genit itu.

Dirga dan Rei mulai menyantap makan malam mereka dengan penuh canda tawa. Rei juga bercerita bagaimana keadaan Juna, Bejo, Desyca, pak Zam dan juga Yanjie di Indonesia dan membuat Dirga merasa nostalgia dengan lingkungannya di Indonesia. Sesekali juga Dirga akan bertingkah layaknya istri yang akan menyuapkan makan ke suaminya yang tentu saja Rei akan menolak habis-habisan perlakuan itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban atas perlakuan iseng Dirga.

"Dirga." Rei memanggilnya saat Dirga mencuci piring di wastafel. Dirga menyahutnya dengan gumaman. Ia takut tak fokus dan menyebabkan piring-piringnya jatuh tergelincir dari tangannya karena licin. "Apa aku boleh tinggal sementara di sini?"

Dirga mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet yang tergantung tak jauh dari wastafel. "Kenapa? Bukankah enak kau tinggal bersama kekasihmu?"

"Justru itu, Ga." Rei menyahut. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. "Aku tidak nyaman tinggal di sana. Aku takut para tetangga akan menyangka kami kumpul kebo, padahal kami belum menikah."

Keheningan terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja Dirga tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa. Membuat Rei memandangnya dengan heran.

"Rei, ini bukan Indonesia dimana para tetangga akan mengunjingmu. Meskipun kau melakukan seks dengan kekasihmu, aku yakin tetangga bahkan orang tuanya tidak akan memprotes."

Ucapan Dirga membuat Rei tersadar bahwa ia sekarang ini tidaklah berada di Indonesia. Ia lupa sama sekali tentang hal itu. Lagipula, ia baru dua minggu berada di sini. Bertemu dengan Dirga membuatnya merasa lupa bahwa ini adalah Amsterdam, ibukota Belanda. Selama ia di sini maupun saat berkuliah di Harvard yang terletak di Cambridge, ia belum bertemu dengan orang Indonesia sekalipun.

"Kau benar." Rei akhirnya berkata.

"Tapi tak apa. Kau boleh tinggal di sini selama kau mau. Aku kesepian tinggal sendirian di sini selama tiga tahun. Rasanya seperti seorang janda yang ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya." Dan mulailah Dirga mendramatisir tentang keadaannya. Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat. Rei pamit untuk meninggalkan Dirga dan pergi ke kediaman kekasihnya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Rei membereskan beberapa barang-barang pribadi miliknya untuk dimasukan dalam sebuah koper. Mulai hari ini ia tidak akan berdiam lagi di tempat ini. Meskipun ia juga akan semakin jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Lien, kekasih dari Rei berkali-kali berusaha untuk membujuk Rei agar tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Namun Rei menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi dengan berbagai alasan yang dilontarkan. Meskipun begitu tetap saja ujung-ujungnya kekasihnya ini akhirnya mengijinkannya tinggal bersama temannya yang sesama berasal dari Indonesia.

Setelah pamit pada kedua orang tua Lien, Rei memanggil sebuah taksi agar ia bisa pergi ke apartemen Dirga. Rei sempat kebingungan karena supir taksi itu menggunakan bahasa Belanda, sedangkan Rei sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Belanda. Namun ketika ia mengucapkan sederet alamat dalam bahasa Inggris, pada akhirnya supir taksi itu mengerti dan segera menuju ke alamat tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit dihabiskan di perjalanan. Supir taksi tersebut ternyata mengerti bahasa Inggris dan mulai menjelaskan keadaan kota Amsterdam pada Rei. Rei tentu saja menikmatinya karena ia merasa mendapatkan _tour guide_ berkedok supir taksi. Supir itu sempat menawari Rei untuk berkeliling Ibukota Amsterdam dan tentu saja Rei menyetujuinya. Ia jadi lebih bisa mengenal kota ini.

Rei menarik kopernya menuju apartemen Dirga. Ia juga memegang duplikat kunci apartemennya karena pada pagi menjelang sore Dirga harus bekerja di _café_. Maka dari itu tanpa basa basi lagi ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

Rei memilih duduk di sofa dan menunggu Dirga pulang. Tapi ketika ia melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, ia merasa perutnya berbunyi. Lagipula Dirga pulang pukul empat sore, sesuai dengan penjelasannya kemarin. Jadi ia tak bisa sembarangan menyentuh-nyentuh peralatan dan perabot di apartemen ini.

Pemuda berambut panjang agak kemerahan itu melintasi berbagai ruangan di apartemen ini. Peralatan dan perabotannya tertata rapi dan bersih. Bahkan tidak menemukan sedikitpun debu di sini. Dirga merawat apartemennya dengan baik. Saat ia melintasi beberapa figura yang terpajang, di sana ia lebih banyak mendapati Dirga bersama om Tian dan keluarga angkatnya. Ia juga bisa melihat satu figura yang berisi tim fisika bersama pak Zam dan Yanjie ketika mengikuti olimpiade dulu.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap seamplop surat yang tergeletak di meja dekat sofa dimana kertas dari surat tersebut tidak dimasukan dengan benar oleh Dirga. Dilanda rasa penasaran, Rei mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Sebuah tawaran _training_ untuk menjadi artis di bawah naungan salah satu agensi di Korea Selatan yang diketik dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Pledis Entertainment?" Rei melihat tanggal di bawah kop surat yang menandakan bahwa surat ini dikirim seminggu yang lalu. Rei tidak heran bahwa tawaran-tawaran _training_ seperti ini akan terus datang menghampiri Dirga. Dan Rei bisa menebak bahwa Dirga pasti akan menolaknya. Bahkan tawaran langsung menjadi artis di Indonesia tanpa di _training_ terlebih dahulu pun pernah ditolak Dirga saat mereka masih sekolah.

Ketika ia melintasi meja makan, Rei bisa melihat ada catatan kecil yang ditulis tangan oleh Dirga sendiri tertempel di tudung makanan. Rei pun mulai membaca catatan kecil itu.

 _Makan siang spesial untuk suamiku Rei tercinta._

 _Dari Dirga, istrimu yang manis :*_

 _Ps: hangatkan di_ microwave _jika mau :P_

Rei langsung meremas catatan itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah. Sepertinya Dirga memang terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang istri ketimbang menjadi seorang suami.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Hampir satu bulan Rei kabur dari Indonesia. Dan selama dua minggu ini juga ia tinggal di apartemen milik Dirga. Rei memang merasa rindu pada Indonesia, tapi karena ia terbiasa tinggal lama di luar negeri membuatnya bisa mengatasi semua ini. Apalagi statusnya kini adalah buronan dalam artian lain.

Rei kini faham kenapa Dirga begitu nyaman tinggal di sini. Negara ini adalah negara damai dan orang-orangnya saling terbuka tanpa menyinggung soal rasis. Bahkan kini ia memperkuat tekatnya untuk pindah kewarganegaraan Belanda.

Rei mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di sakunya. Ia membuka situs bagian kemigrasian untuk memperoleh persyaratan untuk menjadi warga negara Belanda. Selain karena ia sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini, ia juga ingin menikahi Lien. Orang tua Lien mendesaknya untuk segera cepat-cepat menikahi Lien. Tapi disamping itu juga orang tua Lien menginginkan Rei agar mengubah kewarganegaraannya menjadi Belanda. Tentu saja Rei menyanggupi semua itu.

Setelah memahami segala persyaratannya, Rei segera melengkapi segala berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan dan membuat surat pernyataan ketersediaan dirinya untuk menjadi warga negara Belanda.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Dirga sedikit kaget saat mendengar pintu depan apartemen miliknya terbuka lebar. Meskipun Rei sudah tinggal di sini selama dua minggu, tetap saja ia belum terbiasa akan kehadiran orang lain dan membuat sedikit keributan di sini, meskipun Dirga tidak masalah akan hal itu.

"Rei, ada apa?" Dirga bertanya saat Rei pulang malam seperti ini dalam keadaan wajah yang kusut. "Masalah pekerjaan?"

Rei menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pekerjaannya sebagai model di suatu majalah sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Beruntung Dirga memiliki kenalan seorang fotografer yang seminggu yang lalu membutuhkan seorang model majalah mingguan. Fotografer tersebut menginginkan Dirga sebagai modelnya. Tapi Dirga menolaknya dengan halus dan malah menganjurkan Rei sebagai penggantinya. Beruntung fotografer tersebut menginginkannya dan Rei juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Lalu apa?"

Rei duduk di samping Dirga yang tengah menikmati sebuah acara musik di televisi. "Aku… mengajukan sebuah permintaan kewarganegaraan, dan pihak migrasi menolak permintaanku dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak kumengerti."

Dirga terdiam mendengar penjelasan Rei yang mengikuti jejak dirinya untuk pindah kewarganegaraan. "Begitu." Dirga memainkan anak rambutnya yang di dekat telinga. "Aku tidak heran sih."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kewarganegaraan Belanda? Apakah pihak migrasi mempersulitmu?"

Dirga mengambil bantal sofa dan memeluknya. "Tidak. Om Tian mengurus semuanya. Aku tinggal menyerahkan semua berkas-berkas yang diperlukan beserta surat pernyataan ketersediaan. Lalu semua urusan selesai."

Mendengar penjelasan Dirga membuat Rei cemberut. Ia meniup poni depannya yang panjang. Ia berpikir bahwa Dirga beruntung memiliki Weitian sebagai pamannya yang bisa mengurus segala keperluan Dirga di sini. "Enaknya."

Sedangkan Dirga hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa menelpon om Tian agar bisa membantu mengurus kewarganegaraanmu."

"Tidak." Rei menggeleng cepat. Ia sangat merepotkan Dirga kalau begitu. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kau membantuku. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Tinggal bersamamu saja sudah cukup membuatmu kerepotan."

"Tidak masalah sama sekali, Rei. Jangan merasa seperti itu."

Suara televisi menjadi satu-satunya suara pengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Menampilkan pembawa acara yang membacakan peringkat musik mingguan. Dirga menontonnya tanpa minat, begitu pula dengan Rei. Padahal Dirga sangat menantikan _segment_ acara ini.

"Ketika aku ke kantor migrasi, aku bertemu dengan pasangan gay yang telah menikah." Rei kembali bercerita. "Para petugas migrasi menyambut mereka ramah. Tujuan mereka sama denganku. Tapi entah kenapa perlakuan yang diterima begitu berbeda denganku." Dan pembawa acara di televisi itu pun mengakhiri acaranya. "Dan dalam sekejap, mereka telah mendapatkan kartu penduduk yang menandakan bahwa mereka adalah warga negara Belanda yang resmi."

"Salah satu kenapa Belanda adalah negara yang damai karena mereka begitu _open minded_ terhadap LGBT." Dirga mematikan televisi dan berfokus pada Rei di sampingnya. "Itulah mengapa kaum LGBT memilih untuk pindah ke negara ini dan menikah di sini karena Belanda adalah negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Maka dari itu, perpindahan kewarganegaraan oleh warga asing yang kebetulan seorang pencinta sesama jenis maupun _transgender_ sangat dimudahkan tapi malah dipersulit bagi kaum _straight_."

"Tapi itu sangat tidak adil." Rei menambahkan dengan menyuarakan protes. "Sepertinya kaum _straight_ begitu diperlakukan tidak adil."

"Tidak juga." Dirga mengambil gelas yang telah kosong di meja dan mengisinya kembali dengan air dingin di dapur. Bola mata Rei mengikuti kemana Dirga melangkah hingga pemuda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Banyak cara kaum _straight_ mendapatkan kewarganegaraannya dengan mudah di sini."

Rei berpikir kembali mengenai perkataan Dirga. Banyak cara? Tapi cara yang seperti apa? Rei tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali mengenai cara apa yang dimaksud Dirga.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, Rei menemukan jawabannya ketika ia memandang Dirga yang tengah asik memakan cemilannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

Dirga melirik Rei melalui sudut matanya.

Rei menyodorkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah Dirga. Ia hadapkan wajah Dirga ke arahnya dan menatap tepat ke bola mata Dirga.

"Menikahlah denganku, Dirga."

Dirga berhenti mengunyah selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia pun menelan makanannya yang masih berada di mulut. "Kau melamarku?"

Rei tersadar dengan ucapannya. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa terbakar. Ia merasa malu sendiri dengan tindakannya dan juga ucapannya. "A-anu… I-itu maksudku—"

Dirga tertawa melihat bagaimana sikap Rei yang salah tingkah dan malu. Rei yang salah tingkah begitu menggemaskan di mata Dirga. "Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu, Rei."

Rei merasa pendengarannya terganggu. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menampilkan ekspresi cengo. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Rei." Dirga mengulangi. "Kau bermaksud untuk menikah pura-pura saja kan?"

Rei tanpa sadar mengangguk. Memang itulah yang ia maksud. Bukan menikah dalam artian benar-benar menikah. Tapi ada satu pikiran mengganjal di benak. "Tapi, apakah om Tian akan mengijinkannya?"

"Aku yakin om Tian tidak akan keberatan dengan segala keputusanku. Lagipula, kita hanya pura-pura saja demi mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu, bukan?" Dirga menangkup pipinya sendiri dan berpose imut. "Akhirnya impian Dirga untuk menjadi seorang istri dan mendapatkan suami seganteng Rei akan terwujud."

Rei memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah Dirga yang lagi-lagi kumat diambang batas. Rei heran kenapa ia bisa mengenal pemuda satu ini dan malah (pura-pura) menikahinya.

"Tapi aku punya satu permintaan." Dirga kembali memasang wajah serius.

Rei menegakkan punggungnya. "Apa? Akan aku kabulkan jika aku memang menyanggupinya."

"Aku minta pernikahan kita bertahan selama satu tahun agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari orang-orang."

Dan anggukan Rei sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Dirga.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Rei memandang Dirga dengan gugup. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan ini semua.

"Silakan kalian berciuman untuk menandakan bahwa pernikahan kalian sah."

Mencium Dirga? Rei bahkan lupa kalau menikah itu akan ada adegan ciuman! Dan lihatlah Dirga. Ia tak nampak akan terkejut mendengar ucapan pastur untuk saling berciuman.

Rei tidak masalah dengan ciumannya, karena ia sering mencium kekasihnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah ia tak pernah berciuman dengan pria sebelumnya. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari kening Rei menuju pipinya. Tangannya terkepal dan ia sangat gugup kali ini.

Bola mata Rei memandang Dirga yang mengenakan tuksedo putih, sama dengan yang ia kenakan hari ini. Ada setangkai bunga mawar putih yang terselip di kantong atas masing-masing tuksedo yang mereka kenakan.

'Don't be nervous and kiss me.'

Rei membaca gerakan bibir Dirga di depannya. Ia harus melakukan ini semua. Ketika ia memandang ke samping, tampak para tamu yang menghadiri pernikahan ini. Dan mereka semua adalah kerabat-kerabat Dirga yang bekerja di Driehondred Vier Café. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia. Dan saat ini mereka menunggu momen-momen penting yang menjadi puncak dari acara pernikahan ini.

Rei kembali menatap Dirga. Pemuda itu kini memejamkan matanya, menunggu dirinya mencium Dirga. Rei perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang kedua pipi Dirga dengan kedua tangannya. Rei menelan ludah gugup dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Lembut. Bibir Dirga terasa lembut saat Rei menciumnya. Suara tepuk tangan nan riuh menjadi latar dari ciuman mereka berdua. Belum lagi tebaran _confetti_ yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga mawar putih dan kertas putih yang turut menghiasi.

Rei melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka. Kedua matanya terbuka dan ia bisa melihat Dirga tersenyum padanya.

Indah. Dirga begitu indah saat ia tersenyum dengan latar _confetti_ yang berterbangan. Rei tak pernah melihat Dirga seindah ini sebelumnya.

Para tamu mulai mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka satu persatu. Ada yang menangis karena bahagia dan ada juga yang tertawa. Rei turut tertawa menyaksikan semua pemandangan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus kembali ke apartemen Dirga karena waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

Rei duduk di sofa depan sementara Dirga memilih untuk mandi. Ia memandang cincin emas sederhana yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Ini adalah bukti bahwa mereka telah menikah. Apalagi ini adalah pernikahan pertama mereka. Seharusnya Rei menikah dengan kekasihnya. Tapi karena alasan tertentu ia terpaksa menikahi Dirga.

"Rei, kau tidak mandi?" Dirga bersuara di belakangnya membuat Rei tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

Rei menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Dirga tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali dengan celana kain longgar yang menjadi pakaiannya kali ini. Belum lagi handuk berwarna biru yang tergantung di lehernya dengan rambut coklat lurus yang masih basah.

"Belum, nanti." Rei kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang cincin di jari manisnya.

Dirga begitu penasaran kenapa Rei tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Ia pun mendekati Rei dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa? Kau tampak murung."

Rei lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah Dirga. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa begitu merepotkanmu dengan pernikahan ini."

Dirga mengusap-usap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Rei. Aku tak apa."

Dan di saat itu pula lah matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada bibir Dirga. "Dan soal ciuman tadi—" Dirga menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya, "—maaf karena telah menciummu."

"Sebenarnya itu adalah ciuman pertamaku." Pernyataan Dirga membuat Rei terbelalak lebar. "Tapi tak apa. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ciuman pertamaku harus diberikan kepada siapa."

Tapi tetap saja Rei merasa bahwa ini semua salah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Dirga. Dan sekarang ia juga yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Tapi Dirga senang kalau yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Dirga adalah orang seganteng Rei." Dirga mengatakannya dengan raut wajah bahagia dan diikuti dengan pose yang imut.

Rei merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang. Melihat Dirga yang tampak begitu bahagia membuatnya tersenyum. Ia harus berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mulai saat ini ia harus selalu membantu Dirga disaat pemuda itu dalam keadaan kesulitan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku lapar." Dirga berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Karena sekarang Rei telah menjadi suami Dirga, Rei harus membantuku memasak."

Rei mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

"Dirga, kau harus bangun. Bukankah kau bekerja hari ini?" Rei mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Dirga dan memanggilnya saat pemuda itu tidak terlihat di dapur. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia akan bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. namun setelah hampir lima menit dalam usahanya membangunkan Dirga, Rei tak mendapatkan sahutan apapun.

Rei memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar pribadi Dirga. Mungkin pemuda itu terlalu lelap dari tidurnya sehingga tidak menyahut panggilannya. Ketika ia memasuki ke dalam kamar tersebut, Rei bisa melihat bagaimana Dirga bergelung dalam selimut tebal dengan kamar yang begitu gelap.

"Ya ampun anak ini." Rei mendekati jendela kamar dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang cahaya matahari dalam menerangi kamar ini. Barulah setelah itu Rei mendekati ranjang Dirga dan berniat menyingkirkan selimut tebal itu. "Dirga, ba—"

Bola mata Rei membesar saat melihat Dirga bergelung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal tersebut. Wajah Dirga begitu pucat dan tak lupa keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Rei, dingin." Ucap Dirga tertatih.

Rei menaiki kasur yang cukup besar itu dan memeriksa kondisi Dirga. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Dirga dan merasakan bagaimana panasnya begitu tinggi.

"Dirga, kau demam." Dirga tak menyahut sama sekali dan memilih untuk menggulung tubuhnya lebih erat. Rei pun kembali menyelimuti Dirga dan mencari kotak obat agar ia bisa memberikan Dirga obat penurun demam.

Dengan segelas air putih, dua butir obat penurun demam dan selembar plester kompres adalah beberapa hal penting yang dibawa Rei menuju kamar Dirga. Dirga masih saja bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

Rei meletakkan gelas air putih itu di meja yang berdekatan dengan kasur. Ia membenarkan posisi Dirga agar bisa telentang dan mengambil dua lembar tisu untuk mengusap keringatnya. Barulah ia membuka bungkusan plester kompres dan menempelkannya di kening Dirga.

Rei juga membantu meminumkan obat pada Dirga. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Dirga ke dadanya agar mempermudah Dirga untuk meminum obatnya. Baru setelah itu Rei menidurkan Dirga kembali dan menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan bagaimana kini Dirga tampak lebih tenang dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Setelah memastikan Dirga kembali terlelap, Rei memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Dirga.

Langkah Rei tertahan. Ia melirik ke pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dipegang Dirga. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Dirga membuka sedikit matanya.

"Rei di sini saja, temani Dirga."

Rei sedikit terkekeh mendengar suara parau Dirga. Ia pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Dirga. "Sebagai suami yang baik, aku akan menemani istriku yang sedang sakit ini selama seharian. Bagaimana, kau puas?"

Dirga tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Baru lah setelah itu ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Rei memandang bubur buatannya dengan tatapan aneh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat bubur dengan bermodalkan resep dari internet yang ia dapatkan. Tahu begini ia membeli bubur instan saja. Tapi, mengingat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi menjadi alasan Rei membuat bubur sendiri sementara market di dekat apartemen mereka baru buka pukul delapan pagi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga harus bekerja karena pagi-pagi ini ia mempunyai jadwal pemotretan.

Rei mengetuk pintu kamar Dirga yang langsung disahut dengan gumaman Dirga dari dalam. Rei membawa semangkuk bubur (gagal) disertai dengan segelas air putih, buah apel yang sudah dipotong dan beberapa butir obat. "Aku membawakanmu sarapan."

Dirga tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah terlihat lebih baik tapi tetap saja ia harus beristirahat total selama beberapa hari untuk kepulihannya. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat pucat, meskipun tidak sepucat kemarin.

" _Thanks_ , Rei."Dirga menyuruh Rei meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke pangkuannya. Sementara dirinya sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang. Rei memeriksa suhu tubuh Dirga dengan telapak tangannya. Dan ia pun mengangguk mengetahui demamnya sudah turun.

Dirga takjub melihat bentuk bubur yang tidak biasa. Ia menyendoknya dan menumpahkannya kembali ke dalam mangkok. "Ini bubur cair, Rei?"

Rei memberikan tatapan rasa bersalah. "Ya… aku membuatnya sendiri." Lalu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Aku hanya melihat resepnya dari internet."

Dirga mengangguk paham. Ia menyendok bubur cair itu dan mencoba mencicipinya. Kerutan tercipta di dahinya. "Tak buruk, hanya terlalu asin."

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengambil mangkuk buburnya dari hadapan Dirga. Membuat Dirga menatapnya heran. "Jangan dimakan. Nanti kau tambah sakit, Ga."

Dirga mendesah. Ia mengambil kembali mangkuk yang dipegang Rei. "Aku lapar, Rei. Bukankah kau sudah susah-susah membuatnya? Lagipula makanan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku menderita."

Rei merasa sedikit terharu mendengar perkataan Dirga. Biasanya anak itu terlalu jujur dalam mengemukakan pendapat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau tambah sakit, aku tidak menanggungnya, ya." Dirga hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Rei. "Kalau begitu kau kutinggal tak apa? Aku harus pergi karena jadwal pemotretan."

"Ya sudah, Rei pergi saja."

Setelah melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, Rei pun berpamitan dengan Dirga dan pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

Seketika Dirga merasa kesepian dengan kondisi rumah yang hanya tinggal ia sendirian. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Rei yang cukup membuat gaduh di apartemennya ini. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke awal dimana ia belum bertemu dengan Rei di kota ini.

Dirga menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Bubur di tangannya hampir dingin. Dan ia harus menghabiskannya agar membuat Rei merasa senang. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kali Rei memasakan sesuatu untuknya mengingat Rei sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Rasa asin meruak di lidahnya. Tapi ia bisa menghabisinya. Lalu setelah itu ia meminum obatnya dan memakan beberapa potong buah apel hingga kandas.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa kesepian. Ia pun mengecek ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang berasal dari karyawan _café_ yang menunjukkan perhatian mereka dan juga ucapan agar ia cepat sembuh. Dirga tersenyum membaca pesan-pesan dari mereka kemudian membalasnya satu persatu.

Ketika ia ingin membalas pesan yang terakhir, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dan itu adalah dari Weitian, pamannya. Buru-buru Dirga mengangkatnya karena memang sudah lama sekali baik dia maupun pamannya tidak saling menghubungi.

"Jian di sini."

' _Oh Jian._ ' Suara Weitian berdehem. ' _Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sakit._ '

'Mungkin paman Claude yang memberitahunya.' Pikir Dirga. "Jian sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, Om."

' _Baguslah kalau begitu._ ' Terdengar Weitian mendesah lega. ' _Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?_ '

Dirga refleks menganggukkan kepalanya, padahal ia kini tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Weitian. "Jian sudah minum obat hari ini."

' _Ya, seperti itu. Makanlah yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup. Maafkan om tidak bisa berada di sana untuk merawatmu disaat kau sedang sakit._ '

"Tak apa, Om." Dirga memilih memilin selimut tebal yang masih membungkus kakinya. "Lagipula sudah ada yang merawat Jian dengan baik di sini."

' _Reihan?_ '

Dirga terdiam saat Weitian menebaknya dengan benar. Dirga sudah menduga bahwa omnya yang satu itu pasti telah mengetahui pernikahannya. "Jian minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu Om sebelumnya." Dirga menggigit bibirnya.

' _Kenapa meminta maaf? Apa yang Jian lakukan Om tidak akan mencegahnya asal Jian bahagia dengan keputusan itu._ '

Dirga ingin meneteskan airmatanya saat ini juga. Mungkin kalau ia berhadapan dengan omnya, ia pasti akan memeluk omnya yang satu itu dan menangis di dadanya. "Ini mungkin tidak seperti yang om pikirkan. Jian akan ceritakan semuanya saat om berkunjung ke sini."

Weitian sedikit terkekeh. ' _Aku akan menantikan itu semua, Jian._ ' Hening seketika. ' _Om akan menutup telponnya. Om harus menghadiri rapat sebentar lagi._ '

"Ya, Om Tian. Terima kasih atas semuanya. _I love you_."

'I love you too, _Jian_.'

Dan panggilan itupun berakhir. Dirga memandang layar ponselnya yang menyala lalu mati. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya dan berbaring kembali. Ia mengambil guling dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dengan perlahan.

…

 **TBC**

...

Karena penpiknya cukup panjang yang menghabiskan 57 lembar halaman dengan 18,8k words, jadi diputuskan untuk dibagi menjadi 3 bagian. Aku tahu bahwa menyelipkan lirik lagu itu dilarang. Awalnya fict ini dipublish di Wattpad, tapi ketika di copast ke halaman editor… ketikannya jadi amburadul. Rasanya tanganku terlalu pegal buat mengedit kembali, apalagi mengedit di Wattpad itu nga senyaman ngedit di ms word. Biarlah kali ini aku bandel ya :')

Tapi di Wattpad tetep aku publish kok, tapi non edit. Aku terlalu lelah dan malas. Jadi seadanya saja :')

Penpik ini diperuntukkan Fanart and Fanfict Contest for BL and Yaoi Only untuk kategori fanfict. Karena aku nga bisa menggambar, jadilah ikutan fanfict aja :'D

Oke, mengenai judul. Vals (Belanda) diambil dari kata False yang artinya palsu, lebih mengacu pada pernikahan palsu yang dilakukan Dirga dan Rei. Sebenernya aku agak kesusahan menentukan judul dari fanfict ini. Jadilah aku memilih Vals :')

Driehondred Vier café. Drie itu tiga, hondred itu seratus, Vier itu empat. Jadi Driehondred Vier itu tiga ratus empat. Nga perlu penjelasan dong ya 304 dari mana :D

Original idea ini berbasis pada twit story akun twitter Kurawa mengenai pembunuhan Mayang. Tau Mayang kan? Transgender asal Indonesia yang meninggal dimutilasi di Australia. Trus Kurawa ini sedikit membeberkan beberapa fakta mengenai ijin tinggal di Belanda. Boleh diicip sumbernya di sini chirpstory . kom/li/234225 (hapus spasi dan ganti k dari kom jadi c) Tapi aku mengubahnya dari ijin tinggal menjadi kewarganegaraan pada fanfict ini.

Aku juga menambahkan beberapa fakta di fanfict ini seperti China dan Korea yang rata-rata tidak memiliki kebahagiaan bagi warga penduduknya, trus juga Belanda menjadi salah satu negara yang dimana warga negaranya memiliki kebahagiaan yang cukup

Maaf kalau tokohnya terkesan OOC. Aku berusaha meminimalkan ke-OOC-an tersebut. Aku mencoba membuat Dirga yang terlihat kalem tapi dia juga sedikit jahil. Trus Rei yang baik banget dan terlihat polos juga diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Trus beberapa referensi apartemen kecil milik Dirga bisa dilihat di sini www . airbnb . co . uk/rooms/ 2820362 (hapus spasi)

Untuk desain cafenya, bisa juga dibuka di website ini www . forumsheffield . co . uk (hapus spasi)

Trus juga awalnya aku memakai nama Larry untuk Claude dan Harold untuk Zoe. Tapi karena takutnya pembaca nantinya nga bisa ngebayangin gimana wujud Larry dan Harold, jadilah aku meminjam karakter dari Winter Woods. Lagipula, aku juga ngebayangin sosok Larry dan Harold ini seperti mereka. Meskipun di webtoonnya Claude dan Zoe adalah orang yang sama. Dan untuk Alida Lien, itu murni nyari nama di google dan aku nga punya referensi apapun.

Oke, cukup sekian aja a/n dari aku. Semoga bisa menikmati fanfict ini


	2. Feeling

"Rei, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak Bejo, Kak Juna dan lainnya."

Rei tersedak saat ia tengah melahap Waterzooi, salah satu makanan musim dingin khas Belanda yang ia beli di restoran setempat. Ia memandang Dirga horor selayaknya ia bertemu dengan hantu. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka? Sekarang?"

Dirga mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku di sini?"

Dahi Dirga mengernyit mendengar perkataan Rei. "Meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya, meninggalkanku." Kini Waterzooi yang ada di hadapannya diabaikan. "Kau ingin pergi ke Indonesia dan menemui mereka kan?"

Dirga mendesah. Jadi itulah mengapa Rei sedikit histeris saat ia memutuskan untuk menemui Bejo, Juna dan lainnya. "Rei, dengarkan aku." Dirga menarik nafasnya. "Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin pergi ke Indonesia."

Kini giliran Rei yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

…

 **V A L S**

304th Study Room FanFiction

Story By:

Aryangevin

Disclaimer:

304th Study Room © Felicia Huang

Warn: Boys Love, Little Bit OOC.

…

" _Video call_." Dirga merasa gemas sendiri melihat Rei yang tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataannya. "Bukankah kau punya nomor mereka?"

"Ah… _Video call_." Rei mengangguk paham. Ia memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat. "Kalau Indonesia saat ini sudah pukul delapan malam kan?" Dirga mengangguk. "Baik. Aku akan menghubungi mereka. Aku habiskan Waterzooi dulu."

Dirga menunggu dengan sabar saat Rei menghabiskan seluruh makanannya dan mencuci mangkuk yang ia gunakan. Baru lah Rei mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan mulai mencari kontak Bejo untuk dihubungi pertama kali.

Awalnya Dirga tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan kamera. Rencananya ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka.

"Hai, Kak Bejo." Rei menyapa terlebih dahulu saat _video call_ mereka terhubung.

' _Rei?_ ' Rei melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada layar ponsel. Terlihat sekali wajah Bejo yang tampak kaget menerima panggilan dari Rei. ' _Rei, itu beneran kamu kan?_ '

' _Apa? Si Rei?_ ' Dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel Bejo menjadi buram dan digantikan wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenal Rei dengan mata belonya. ' _Rei? Itu benar kau di sana?_ '

"Ya, aku di sini, Kak Juna." Rei tertawa saat melihat tingkah dua orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya saat di karantina dulu. Tak menyangka bahwa kini Bejo sedang bersama Juna.

' _Kamu berada dimana sekarang?_ ' Juna bertanya. ' _Semua televisi di sini memberitakan tentang anak mantan gubernur Riau yang telah menghilang!_ '

Rei memasang tampang wajah bersalahnya. "Kak Juna dan Kak Bejo tidak perlu tahu dimana aku sekarang. Yang terpenting kalian tahu kan aku sekarang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja."

' _Tapi kami semua khawatir padamu, Rei._ ' Kini Bejo berdiri di belakang Juna. ' _Bahkan pak Zam dan juga Desyca ikut menghubungi kamu, tapi nomor ponselmu tidak aktif sama sekali. Bahkan Yanjie_ Laoshi _juga sampai pulang ke Indonesia untuk mencari keberadaanmu._ '

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian semua."

' _Kau tahu, Rei?_ ' Kali ini Juna yang berbicara dengan memasang wajah kesal. ' _Ayahmu mengintrogasi kami satu persatu. Bahkan satu sekolah Binusvi angkatan kita juga ikut diintrogasi. Ayahmu benar-benar mengerikan. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan sih?_ '

"Ceritanya panjang, Kak."

' _Kamu ini sama seperti Dirga. Menghilang tanpa jejak dan tak ada kabar sampai sekarang._ ' Juna mendecak kesal.

Rei melirik Dirga yang tampak memberikan kode bahwa ia ingin berbicara pada mereka. "Ada yang pengen ketemu sama kalian nih."

' _Siapa, Rei?_ ' Tanya Bejo penasaran.

Rei tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja kamera ponsel kini bergerak dan bergeser dan menampilkan seseorang yang sanggup membuat kedua pemuda di dalam _video call_ itu terbelalak lebar.

"Hai, Dirga di sini."

Keheningan menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Rei mengernyit saat tak mendengar satu pun suara dari kedua orang tersebut di ponselnya. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya dan duduk di belakang Dirga. Rei terkekeh saat melihat tampang Bejo dan Juna yang mendadak mematung.

' _DIRGA!_ ' Seru keduanya lantang. Dirga melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum. ' _DIRGA! KAU MASIH HIDUP!_ ' Kali ini Juna yang berkata.

Dirga mencebik bibirnya, sedangkan Rei tertawa di belakang. "Kalian pikir Dirga sudah meninggal ya?"

' _Habisnya Dirga tidak kasih kabar sih._ ' Bejo berkata sembari memasang tampang bersalah. ' _Kami semua di sini sangat mencemaskan Dirga yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar._ '

Dirga merasa bahwa ia tak salah memilih teman seperti mereka. Ternyata masih ada yang mencemaskan dirinya. "Maafkan Dirga, Kak." Mata Dirga terpejam. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Dirga tahu bahwa ini salah karena tak memberitahu kalian. Tapi Dirga punya alasan kenapa Dirga melakukannya. Tapi yang penting sekarang," Dirga tersenyum tulus, "kalian sudah tahu Dirga baik-baik saja di sini." Ucapnya mengutip perkataan Rei beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dan juga—" Rei menyambung, "Tolong rahasiakan kami pernah menghubungi kalian, ya. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat masalah dengan kepergian kami."

"Ya, itu betul." Dirga menimpali.

' _Tapi kami benar-benar khawatir dengan kehidupan kalian._ ' Perkataan Bejo ditimpali dengan anggukan setuju dari Juna. ' _Mengingat kalian bahkan tidak bisa memasak air sendiri._ '

"Kalau itu jangan khawatir." Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Dirga. "Dirga sudah pintar memasak, lho. Masakannya tak kalah enak dengan masakan pembantu di rumahku dulu."

"Rei, jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku!" Dirga memprotes sedangkan Rei terkekeh.

Bejo tertawa melihat tingkah kedua mantan adik kelasnya itu. ' _Itu kemajuan yang bagus kalau begitu._ ' Bejo sedikit mengenang saat-saat mereka masih di karantina. ' _Waktu itu kalian pernah memasak mie sampai terlalu lembek karena dimasak dalam waktu lima belas menit._ '

Juna mengangguk. ' _Ya, aku sampai sakit diare tiga hari kemudian gara-gara masakan kalian._ '

"Kenapa kalian ungkit-ungkit lagi sih?" Dirga cemberut. "Dirga kan jadi malu kalau mengingatnya."

Juna sedikit menginterupsi saat tangannya terlalu pegal memegang ponsel Bejo. Ia menyuruh Bejo untuk mengambil tripod agar ponselnya bisa berdiri sendiri. Dirga dan Rei mengiyakan dan barulah setelah itu mereka kembali bercakap-cakap.

"Dirga hampir lupa mengabarkan sesuatu pada kalian." Juna dan Bejo terlihat tertarik karena ucapan Dirga. Dirga terlihat memberikan kode pada Rei yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Rei. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Rei pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Dirga. Dirga pun menunjukkan kedua tangan kanan tersebut pada Juna dan Bejo. Dan barulah Rei faham apa yang dimaksud Dirga. "Taraa~ Kami berdua sudah menikah."

Lagi-lagi Bejo dan Juna terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak. Mereka terlalu banyak menerima kejutan di malam ini. ' _Kalian sudah menikah?_ ' Juna kali ini bertanya. Matanya yang sudah terlihat besar makin membesar.

"Ya." Dirga memeluk tangan Rei mesra. Sedangkan Rei memasang wajah tak enak. "Akhirnya Dirga punya suami yang ganteng seperti Rei. Tapi sebenarnya tipeku itu seperti Kak Bejo sih."

Bejo dan Juna tetap memasang wajah terkejutnya melihat kemesraan Dirga dan Rei. Rei melirik ke arah dua temannya itu dan seketika terkekeh. "Kak Juna, Kak Bejo, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Rei meminta Dirga agar melepaskan pelukannya, tapi malah disambut dengan tatapan cemberut dari Dirga. "Kami memang menikah, tapi bukan menikah dalam artian serius."

Penjelasan Rei mengundang tatapan heran dari keduanya. ' _Apa maksudmu, Rei?_ '

Mulailah Rei menjelaskan bagaimana ia dan Dirga bisa menikah. Memang pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan secara resmi di gereja setempat, tapi mereka melakukan itu semata-mata karena Dirga ingin membantu Rei mendapatkan kewarganegaraannya.

' _Jadi, kau dipersulit untuk mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu?_ ' Tanya Bejo.

"Ya, sangat sulit sekali. Aku berkali-kali mengajukan persyaratannya tapi mereka menolakku. Tapi ketika aku menikah dengan Dirga dan menunjukkan buktinya pada mereka, barulah mereka menyambutku dengan gembira. Benar-benar menyusahkan." Rei mengeluh sembari mendengus.

' _Sewaktu mas pindah ke Indonesia._ ' Bejo melanjutkan percakapan mereka. ' _Mas juga agak kesulitan mengurus kewarganegaraan ini. Tapi ketika mendengar cerita dari Rei, sepertinya mas masih bisa dibilang cukup beruntung._ '

' _Tapi sangat disayangkan ketika kalian mengubah kewarganegaraan kalian, kita semakin terpisahkan oleh jarak dan susah untuk bertemu nantinya._ '

"Kami kapan-kapan akan berkunjung ke Indonesia kok, Kak Juna." Dirga membalas ucapan Juna. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman bahagia. "Meskipun kami tidak tahu kapan karena kami menikmati bulan madu kami di negara ini."

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa mendengar candaan Dirga terkecuali Rei. Ia cemberut karena Dirga terus saja membawa permasalahan pernikahan mereka pada Bejo dan Juna untuk dijadikan bahan candaan.

Yah… mereka semua menikmati hal itu dan mengakhiri percakapannya satu jam kemudian.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Dirga tengah menyantap cemilan ringannya saat Rei datang kepadanya dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Kau tidak menawariku?"

"Menawari?" Dirga membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Snack._ "

Dirga menatap tangan kanannya yang memegang beberapa lapir keripik kentang dan juga tangan kirinya yang memegang sebungkus keripik besar. "Kau bisa mengambilnya di dapur, Rei, kenapa harus meminta padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang makanan." Rei dengan sigap merebut sebungkus kripik yang berada di tangan kiri Dirga.

Dirga mendengus. Ia pun memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang lembut.

"Dirga."

"Ya?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Rei. Ia fokus pada acara tv di depannya.

"Aku pikir akan menikahi Lien saat kita bercerai nanti." Rei mengambil beberapa lapis keripik dan memakannya. "Dan itu sekitar 9 bulan lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dirga terdiam, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada acara televisi. "Bagus."

Rei menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Dirga. Ia mendengus. "Bagus? Jawaban apa itu?"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" Dirga merebut kembali bungkusan keripik kentang dari tangan Rei. Ia mengambil beberapa lapis yang sedikit lebih banyak dan langsung memakan semuanya.

"Setidaknya berikan pendapatmu, Ga. Apakah setelah kita bercerai dan mengakhiri acara pura-pura ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikahi Lien?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya sebelumnya." Dirga menjawab acuh. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit sebal pada Rei.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan Lien tidak tahu mengenai pernikahan pura-pura ini. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya padaku kenapa aku harus menikahinya nanti dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Dirga melirik pada Rei yang memijit kepalanya. "Kau… menyalahkanku?"

Rei dengan cepat menoleh pada Dirga. "Apa?" Seketika Rei tergagap. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah." Dirga meletakkan bungkus cemilannya sembarangan yang mengakibatkan beberapa isinya terjatuh ke karpet. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku ingin tidur."

Suara hempasan pintu tertutup yang sedikit lebih keras terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Rei. Ia memandang pintu berwarna coklat yang menjadi pintu kamar Dirga dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tak enak.

Selama tiga bulan lebih ia hidup berdua dengan Dirga, ia merasa bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka berselisih faham.

…

 **V A L S**

…

"Aku ingin pergi berkencan dengan Lien malam ini." Rei berkata di hadapan DIrga yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Dirga mendongakkan kepalanya. "Pergi saja. Kenapa harus minta izin denganku?"

Rei sedikit terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Dirga yang terdengar sedikit ketus. Mungkin ia masih marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin. Rei ingin membahasnya berdua pada Dirga, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Lien sedang menunggu di luar sana.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Rei pergi meninggalkan Dirga sendirian.

Selera makan DIrga menghilang. Dan ia pun memilih untuk mengakhirinya dan membuang semua makanannya.

Rei dan Lien memilih untuk bertemu di salah satu _café_ di kawasan Leidse Square. Salah satu kawasan pusat hiburan yang terdapat di Amsterdam, Belanda. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkencan di kota ini semenjak Rei mendapatkan pekerjaan, begitu pula dengan Lien. Mereka memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai berpetualang di kota ini.

Mereka berdua saling tertawa saat melihat beberapa penghibur jalanan di kawasan tersebut. Tak lupa juga mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan menikmati kemesraan mereka berdua.

Saat berada di toko pernak pernik, Rei membelikan Lien sebuah gelang yang terbuat batu-batuan yang berkilauan. Lien begitu menyukai pemberian Rei maka dari itu ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Rei. Sedangkan Rei hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kini mereka berada di Dam Square, salah satu tempat wisata paling terkenal di Amsterdam. Ada beberapa anak muda yang memilih menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini bersama teman-teman maupun kekasihnya.

Rei dan Lien memilih untuk menduduki sebuah kursi yang berada di tempat itu. Di depan mereka ada beberapa anak muda yang sedang melakukan _battle dance_ dengan beberapa temannya. Rei dan Lien cukup menikmati bagaimana pertarungan menari jalanan yang dilakukan anak muda itu.

"Mereka terlihat enerjik." Lien berkomentar sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu."

Lima belas menit berlalu dan anak-anak muda itu mengakhirinya dan memilih untuk membubarkan diri. Kini hanya tinggal Rei dan Lien berdua di tempat itu, meskipun beberapa orang berjalanan di sekitarnya.

"Rei, aku ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita." Lien memulai pembicaraan.

Rei menoleh pada Lien. "Ada apa, hmm?"

Lien mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Rei. "Aku merasa waktu sembilan bulan lagi itu terlalu lama. Tidak kah kau merasa begitu?"

"Tidak." Rei membantah. "Aku pikir sembilan bulan lagi adalah waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu? Aku harus mengumpulkan beberapa materi untuk kehidupan kita kelak."

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak mengandalkan materi dari dirimu. Aku hanya berharap kau mencintaiku selamanya. Itu sudah cukup untuk menyakiniku untuk menerima permintaanmu untuk menikahiku."

Rei mengusap pipi putih Lien yang merona. Wajah Lien menampakkan kecemberutan. "Tetap saja kita memerlukan materi. Apakah kau mau nanti saat kita punya anak, anak kita berada dalam kondisi kelaparan karena orang tuanya miskin?"

Lien menggeleng cepat. Ia makin memeluk Rei dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Rei.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Rei dan Lien menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus.

"Rei, _kiss me_."

Rei sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Lien. Ia menatap wajah putih Lien yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatapnya tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Raut wajah Lien yang semula tersenyum kini berubah. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Rei. "Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, Rei."

Rei mengernyit. "Berubah? Aku masihlah Rei yang dulu." Ia menarik dagu Lien dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau biasanya akan menciumku jika aku meminta, tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu." Lien menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Biasanya kau juga akan membalas dengan mencium pipiku ketika aku mencium pipimu duluan. Tadi kau tidak melakukan."

Rei mendesah. Ia dulu memang melakukannya seperti yang Lien katakan. Mungkin benar ia memanglah sudah berubah.

Rei menarik dagu gadis itu dan menciumnya. Lien sedikit terbelalak saat mendapatkan ciuman Rei secara tiba-tiba. Tapi Lien membiarkannya dan membalas ciuman Rei. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati ciuman mereka berdua dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leger Rei.

Ciuman mereka berakhir semenit kemudian. Entah mengapa Lien jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas kan, Sayang?" Tanya Rei. Ia menghapus sedikit jejak saliva di bibir Lien.

Lien hanya mengangguk malu. Ia memilih kembali memeluk erat tangan Rei dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rei. Sedangkan Rei termenung. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit yang bertaburan bintang meskipun malam ini cuaca sedikit dingin.

'Kenapa aku malah membayangkan ciumanku dengan Dirga saat pernikahan kami dulu?'

…

 **V A L S**

…

Satu bulan. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi keduanya untuk saling canggung satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka merenggang setelah kejadian Rei yang berbicara mengenai pernikahan dirinya dan Lien pada Dirga yang berbuntut pada kesalah pahaman. Dan karena itulah mereka kini hanya berbicara seperlunya dan jarang sekali berdua dalam satu tempat.

Rei mendesah memikirkan hubungan mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini memang salah dirinya. Ia yang memulai semuanya. Dan terlebih lagi, Dirga sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Ia harus meminta maaf sesegera mungkin.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Dirga sedang membuat sesuatu dari gerak-geriknya di dapur. Rei berpikir mungkin ia sedang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Rei tidak berharap untuk dibuatkan sarapan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, Dirga sangat jarang sekali membuatkannya sarapan.

"Dirga." Rei memanggil sembari mendekati pada Dirga.

"Ada apa?" Dirga menyahut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Rei. Ia sibuk memotong wortel menjadi dadu kecil untuk membuat sup makaroni ala Belanda.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Berbicara ap—Ouch!"

Rei mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar Dirga memekik kecil. Ia menemukan pemuda itu sedang meniup-niupkan jarinya yang berdarah. "Astaga Dirga." Ia mengambil jari telunjuk Dirga dan memperhatikannya sebentar. Lalu tanpa rasa jijik ia mengulum jemari Dirga yang berdarah.

Dirga terbelalak melihat perlakuan Rei. "Rei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Saat Dirga ingin menarik jemarinya, Rei menatapnya tajam.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu, Rei melepaskan kulumannya dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia membersihkan luka Dirga dari ludahnya. "Ludah bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka." Lalu ia juga menarik Dirga dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dulu."

"Rei, kau tida—" Perkataan Dirga terpotong saat Rei menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia meneliti lukanya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi, tapi masih terlihat memerah dan terasa perih.

Dalam sekejab Rei sudah duduk di samping Dirga. Ia menarik jemari Dirga yang terluka ke hadapannya.

"Rei, biar aku—"

"Diamlah."

Perkataan Dirga terpotong saat Rei dengan serius mengobati jemarinya. Dimulai dari membubuhi sedikit alkohol dan mengoleskan obat merah ke jari telunjuknya hingga ia meringis perih sampai menempelkan plesternya. Rei pun membereskan peralatan P3K itu pada kotaknya.

"Terima kasih, Rei." Dirga menatap mata Rei sekilas lalu kemudian membuangnya karena Rei menatapnya juga. "Aku harus kembali ke dapur."

Ketika Dirga ingin berdiri dari tempatnya tapi tangan Rei dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Dirga. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Ga."

Tiba-tiba saja Dirga menjadi sedikit gelagap. "Ta—tapi aku—"

"Kau ingin menghindariku?"

Dirga meneguk ludahnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah." Ia duduk kembali ke sofa, tapi tetap saja ia membuang pandangannya, tak mau beratapan dengan Rei. "Silakan berbicara kalau begitu."

Rei mengernyit dahinya saat Dirga tak mau menatap dirinya sedikitpun. "Setidaknya tatap aku saat aku berbicara padamu."

Dirga menutup matanya dan mengubah arah duduknya menjadi menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Rei. "Oke, sekarang kau mau apa?" Ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Rei pun menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Ia pun menatap Dirga tepat di matanya. "Aku merasa dalam satu bulan ini kau terus saja menghindariku." Rei sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir kau marah padaku semenjak kejadian aku menanyakanmu soal Lien. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Detik jam yang berbunyi menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Dirga cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan maaf Rei kepadanya. Ia menatap Rei dalam diam, sedangkan Rei menundukkan wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba saja Dirga tertawa. Sebenarnya ia ingin menahan tawanya, tapi rasa geli atas tingkah Rei membuatnya tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Rei menatap Dirga dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa pemuda itu malah tertawa?

"Kau lucu sekali, Rei." Dirga masih tertawa.

"Lucu?" Dahinya mengernyit heran.

Dirga berdehem. "Oke, aku harus mengakhiri ini." Matanya menatap Rei dalam. "Aku memaafkanmu, Rei. Tapi aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas tingkahku yang tak mengenakkan. Tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu. Ini semua bukan salahmu sepenuhnya."

"Jadi, kita berbaikan?" Rei berbinar cerah.

Dirga lantas mengangguk. Rasanya senang juga bisa berbaikan dengan Rei setelah selama satu bulan mereka cukup merasa asing satu sama lain. Dirga tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu—" Rei menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Dirga, "—kita harus bersalaman."

Awal Dirga bingung kenapa mereka harus bersalaman. Bukankah dengan saling meminta maaf saja sudah cukup? Lagipula mereka bukan anak kecil, kan? Tapi pada akhirnya Dirga tak memprotes dan menyambut jabatan tangan Rei.

Setelah bersalaman, Rei pun dengan iseng menarik tangan Dirga dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Dirga lagi-lagi terkejut dengan perlakuan Rei. "Re—Rei—"

"Ah, akhirnya aku lega bisa berbaikan denganmu, Dirga." Rei masih memeluk erat. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung Dirga dan menepuknya pelan. Lalu setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Dirga. "Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu." Rei menepuk dahinya.

"Melupakan?" Dirga menatap heran.

Rei pun memegang pundak Dirga. "Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

Dirga langsung mengangguk. "Ah, benar juga. Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kita berdua." Dirga berdiri dan bersiap untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Ah, tidak-tidak." Rei menahan pergelangan tangan Dirga. "Bukankah kau sedang terluka?" Ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk Dirga yang berbalut plester luka ke hadapan Dirga. "Kita sebaiknya sarapan di kedai—" Rei menggenggam tangan Dirga, "—aku akan mentraktirmu." Lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Dirga.

Dirga mendengus. "Terserah kau saja, Rei."

Mendengar jawaban positif dari Dirga membuat Rei merasa senang. Ia pun menarik Dirga keluar untuk sarapan di kedai terdekat.

Dirga menatap bagaimana kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut. Dan itu membuat wajahnya terasa hangat seketika. Seulas senyuman kecil terhias di bibirnya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Dirga kembali duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di panggung kecil dalam sebuah _café_ bernama Driehondred Vier Café. Ia tersenyum kepada semua pengunjung yang hadir di sana, membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita memekik kecil karena melihat ketampanan Dirga. Mata kecilnya juga melihat Rei yang tengah duduk di depan bar kecil di sudut kanan. Pemuda itu berbincang-bincang dengan paman Claude dan sesekali tertawa. Dirga yakin bahwa paman Claude memberikan sebuah lelucon pada dirinya.

Dirga akan menyanyikan lima lagu seperti biasa di malam minggu ini. Rasanya ia senang sekali bisa kembali bernyanyi. Menyanyi adalah hobinya yang paling disukai. Ia sempat sedih saat memutuskan untuk menghentikan hobinya sebelum karantina itu terlaksana.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh menjadi balasan saat Dirga menyanyikan lagu kelimanya di malam ini. Dirga lagi-lagi tersenyum yang membuat sebagian penggemarnya memekik senang. Tak hanya perempuan, bahkan laki-laki pun ada yang turut menghebohkan dirinya.

Tidak seperti di malam sebelumnya, kali ini ada beberapa penggemar yang mencoba meminta tanda tangan Dirga. Dirga tentu saja kaget karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memberikan tanda tangannya pada penggemar. Maka dari itu pun ia dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Rei yang melihat bagaimana Drga dikerubungi oleh penggemarnya tiba-tiba mendengus. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk koktail yang tertinggal setengah. Ia tidak memilih minuman beralkohol karena ia tidak terbiasa untuk itu.

"Paman Claude, apakah Dirga memang seperti itu?" Tanya Rei dengan bahasa Inggrisnya karena ia masih belum fasih berbahasa Belanda. Claude mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudku dia dikerubungi oleh penggemarnya seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Claude menjawab sembari menawarkan tambahan koktail pada Rei. Rei menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai penolakkan karena ia merasa perutnya sudah terasa kembung. "Aku heran kenapa penggemarnya meminta tanda tangannya padahal di malam sebelumnya tidak ada kejadian seperti itu." Claude meletakkan gelas yang sudah dibersihkan ke rak. "Mungkin karena Jian cukup manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Lagipula dia sangat baik. Wajar para penggemarnya semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak." Claude menepuk pundak Rei dua kali. "Kau beruntung mendapatkannya, Nak. Jian tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun selama ia di sini." Lalu Claude pun pergi dari hadapan Rei karena ia harus melayani beberapa pelanggannya.

Rei terkejut mengetahui fakta ini. Saat ia melihat bagaimana Dirga memperlakukan penggemarnya, ia yakin bahwa Dirga pernah mempunyai kekasih dulunya.

Setelah sesi tanda tangan itu selesai, Dirga mengambil mikrofon di depannya dan berdehem. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh padanya. "Seharusnya aku mengakhiri konser kecil ini." Dirga tersenyum sembari mengusap tengkuknya. "Tapi aku ingin mempersembahkan satu lagu untuk orang yang spesial bagiku."

Rei sedikit terkejut saat sorot mata Dirga tertuju padanya saat mengucapkan kata 'spesial'. Namun sorot itu hanya sebentar dan beralih pada yang lain. Sedangkan beberapa pengunjung sedikit membuat keributan dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Aku tak perlu menyebutkan namanya. Tapi yang jelas, dia ada di sini."

Dirga belajar dari pengalamannya selama di Indonesia untuk tak terlihat dekat dengan siapapun di hadapan penggemarnya. Ia belajar pada kasus Maria dan Desyca, agar semuanya tidak terulang pada Rei. Dirga bisa melihat beberapa penggemarnya kecewa, namun tak sedikit berniat menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bernyanyi. Dan selain untuk orang yang spesial bagiku… anggap saja ini bonus untuk kalian."

Dirga menyiapkan gitarnya kembali untuk memulai nyanyiannya. Alunan gitar mulai terdengar. Ada beberapa orang yang bisa menebak lagu yang akan Dirga bawakan dari nada gitarnya. Alunan petikan gitar yang lembut membuat beberapa orang faham bahwa Dirga kemungkinan akan membawakan lagu mellow.

 _You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended_

 _You could be the one I'll always love_

 _You could be the one who listen to my deepest inquisitions_

 _You could be the one I'll always love_

Dirga memulai nyanyiannya dengan suara rendah yang lembut. Sanggup membuat para pendengarnya terhanyut dalam alunan suaranya yang indah. Para pendengarnya dibuat kagum karena Dirga menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Dilihat dari cara Dirga menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam, tapi sesekali menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan dalam bersamaan.

Reihan adalah salah satu pendengar yang ikut terhanyut dalam alunan lagu Unintended milik Muse yang dinyanyikan oleh Dirga. Saat mendengarnya, hatinya ikut sakit tapi juga menghangat secara bersamaan. Namun, saat Dirga menyanyikan lirik 'I'll always love', pandangan matanya langsung tertuju padanya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya bergemuruh dan berdetak cepat.

 _I'll be there as soon as I can_

 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

Rei membawa telapak tangannya menyentuh dada. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan cepat seiring dengan lantunan lagu yang Dirga nyanyikan. Rei tidak tahu perasaan apakah ini… ini adalah pertama kalinya dadanya begitu berdebar ketika Dirga menyanyi. Biasanya ia hanya mendengarkannya saja tanpa menunjukkan sikap berlebihan dan sesekali bertepuk tangan jika Dirga menyudahi nyanyiannya.

Empat menit berlalu. Mungkin Rei terlalu hanyut dan terbawa perasaan baru di dadanya ketika suara tepukan tangan begitu menggema dengan keras di _café_ ini. Ia menatap Dirga yang tersenyum lebar dan sesekali melambai-lambaikan tangannya. matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan beberapa penggemar perempuan mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Mereka begitu terhanyut sampai-sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Dirga harus mengakhiri penampilan hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Terima kasih semuanya." Dirga berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Dan suara tepukan tangan menjadi semakin riuh.

Rei menatap Dirga yang tengah membereskan peralatan gitarnya dan menuju ruang karyawan di belakang _café_. Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu pun menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan bergegas menyusul Dirga ke belakang. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Dirga sedang berbincang-bincang dengan rekannya sesama karyawan dan sesekali tertawa lebar. Rei merasa bahwa wajah Dirga menunjukkan suatu kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Oh, kau di sini, Reihan?" salah satu karyawan Driehondred Vier Café menyapa Rei saat pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan ini.

Rei menoleh kepalanya ke belakang saat ada seseorang berbicara padanya. "Ah, ya, Zoe." Rei mengusap belakang lehernya. "Aku sedang menunggu Dirga."

Mendengarnya membuat senyuman jahil Zoe muncul di wajahnya. "Dirga!" Dirga menoleh saat Zoe memanggilnya. "Suamimu sedang menunggumu di sini. Ia tak sabar ingin mengajakmu pulang untuk bercinta."

Mendengar ucapan Zoe yang blak-blakan membuat keduanya menjadi malu seketika. Para karyawan yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mengatakannya seperti itu. Wajahnya memanas, begitu juga dengan Dirga.

Zoe menepuk pundak Rei yang tinggi dan menyampirkan lengannya. "Hei, Reihan, jangan lupa membuat anak yang banyak, biar aku bisa menggendong seorang keponakan yang lucu." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh geli.

Rei tergagap atas ucapan Zoe. Ia ingin membalasnya. Tapi rasa malu akibat ucapan Zoe membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata sedikipun.

Dirga mendekati mereka berdua saat ia sudah berpamitan dengan rekan yang lain dan juga Claude yang kebetulan ada di sana... ia memasang wajah cemberut saat berhadapan dengan Zoe. "Rei, apa yang telah paman tua ini katakan padamu?" Ucapnya sambil meneliti wajah Zoe yang begitu iseng.

Zoe melirik ke arah Rei. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membeberkannya, Reihan. Ini rahasia kita berdua." Rei bingung atas perkataan Zoe. Ia tak pernah berjanji apapun pada orang ini. Tapi melihat tatapan Zoe yang iseng membuatnya paham seketika.

"Rei, apa ia berbicara buruk mengenaiku?" Tatapan tajamnya beralih ke Rei, membuat pemuda itu menjadi gugup seketika.

"Ah, itu… itu…"

"Rei!" Dirga sungguh tak sabaran atas sikap Rei yang seakan-akan tidak ingin memberitahukan semuanya. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan sikap cemberut yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Zoe masih tertawa atas sikap Dirga. Ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Dirga. Lalu setelah itu menarik pipi Dirga ke arah yang berlawanan. "Ada apa, Adikku yang manis ini, hmm? Kenapa kau terlihat selalu ingin tahu?" Ucapnya masih dengan mencubit pipi Dirga gemas.

Rei menatap bagaimana Dirga menerima perlakuan yang berasal dari seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Bagaimana tangan itu mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Dirga… dan tangan itu jugalah yang kini sedang mengelus-ngelus pipi Dirga yang terlihat memerah akibat cubitan orang itu.

Tanpa sadar Rei menarik tangan Dirga agar berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat Dirga dan Zoe terkejut dengan perlakuan Rei. Barulah ketika kedua pasang mata menatapnya intens, Rei menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Aku… I—itu…" Rei bingung untuk mencari alasan apa yang bisa menjelaskan perlakuannya kepada dua orang di depannya. Ia memandang gugup pada kedua orang ini dan tanpa sengaja meremas genggaman tangannya yang masih bertautan pada tangan Dirga.

Zoe melihat bagaimana tautan tangan Rei dan Dirga. Dan saat itulah ia faham apa yang terjadi. "Ah~ Aku mengerti." Ucapnya dengan nada main-main. Ia menepuk pundak Rei. "Kau adalah suami yang cukup posesif ternyata. Tenang saja, Reihan. Aku tidak akan merebut Dirga darimu. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri aku sudah menganggap Dirga sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Ta—tapi aku ti-tdak bermaksud begitu." suara Rei mengecil, ia menundukkan wajahnya malu, "Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya pulang."

Dirga yang melihat tingkah Rei yang begitu manis di matanya hanya terkekeh kecil. Rei menatap tajam padanya, meminta agar ia berhenti. Tapi Dirga tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dan masih tetap melanjutkan tawanya. Barulah setelah itu Dirga berdehem untuk meredakan tawanya. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang, Suamiku Sayang." Dirga mengelus-elus pipi Rei. "Sekarang kau senang 'kan?"

Rei menyentuh tangan Dirga yang mengelus pipinya. Ia mendengus. "Aku bukanlah anak kecil, Dirga."

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, Zoe." Dirga berpamitan pada Zoe yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Mereka melewati pintu belakang agar terhindar dari penggemar Dirga yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran di sekitar _café_ mengingat _café_ belumlah tutup sepenuhnya.

Dirga memandang bagaimana tautan tangan mereka berdua yang masih menyatu. Dirga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat di balik syal hitam yang dikenakannya. Meskipun musim dingin sudah berlalu, tetap saja musim sepi ini masih terasa dingin.

Beberapa bunga mulai bermekaran, apalagi bunga tulip khas Belanda yang tertanam rapi di pinggir trotoar. Beberapa aroma bunga begitu menyergap penciumannya.

"Ah, Dirga maafkan aku." Tiba-tiba saja tautan tangan mereka berdua terlepas. Dirga merasa kekosongan menjalari telapak tangannya. "Aku jadi tak enak padamu."

Dirga memandang telapak tangannya sekilas sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Tak apa. Aku menyukainya, karena terasa hangat." Ia pun kembali melangkah ke depan tanpa menyadari bahwa Rei masihlah terdiam di belakangnya.

"Lagu itu."

Langkah Dirga terhenti. Ia melirik ke sampingnya yang tak menemukan Rei. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa Rei masih berada di belakangnya. Dirga pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu Rei melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apakah lagu itu untukku?"

Dirga tentu faham apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Rei. Ia menatap Rei tepat pada kedua bola matanya. "Menurutmu?"

Rei penasaran. Ia ingin mendesak Dirga agar mengakui semuanya. Tatapan mata Dirga saat memandangnya sewaktu ia bernyanyi tadi tak bisa dibohongi. Rei yakin bahwa lagu itu untuknya. Tapi Dirga malah melempar pertanyaan kembali padanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sebagian wajah Dirga yang tertutup oleh syal membuat Rei tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Dirga atas pertanyaannya ini. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apakah Dirga sungguh mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya atau tidak. Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dirga tetap diam berdiri di sana dengan tangan yang menggantung di saku jaketnya dalam jarak kurang lebih dua meter di hadapannya.

Dirga berniat meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun dengan membalik tubuhnya. Namun sebelum itu Rei mencegahnya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Dir—"

"Reihan."

Panggilan Rei terpotong saat Dirga yang juga memanggilnya. Biasanya Dirga akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Rei', tapi kali ini ia memanggilnya dengan 'Reihan'.

"Apa kau—" Dirga menolehkan kepalanya, "—ingin makan malam denganku?"

Rei tahu bahwa Dirga tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia berpikir mungkin ia akan mencari tahu sendiri dan menyimpulkannya ketimbang bertanya pada Dirga. Ia takin Dirga menginginkan dirinya untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

"Baiklah." Rei menyusul langkah kaki Dirga dan mensejajarkannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Dirga yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

Jika pemuda itu memang menyukainya… lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Rei menyentuh dadanya dimana jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan kencang tanpa terencana.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Dirga datang dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Sudut bibir kanannya robek, pipinya lebam, dan juga pelipisnya yang berdarah. Rei yang melihat kondisi Dirga sanggup membuat dirinya memekik kecil dan berlari ke sana ke mari. Rei tidak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya.

"Dirga, lihat aku." Rei memegang wajah Dirga dengan kedua tangannya. "Selain wajahmu, dimana lagi yang terluka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah panik. Ia tampak memeriksa luka-luka di wajah Dirga.

"Hanya wajahku." Dirga berhati-hati berbicara dikarenakan sudut bibirnya yang luka. Rasanya terlalu perih.

Rei memegang bahunya dan mengusapnya. "Oke, kau tunggu ke sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk membersihkan lukamu dan juga P3K."

Dirga tersenyum kecil bagaimana Rei begitu perhatian padanya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dan mengakibatkan ringisan kecil karena lukanya. Ia menerawang pada kehidupannya di masa lalu. Ibu kandungnya tak pernah seperhatian ini pada dirinya. Justru ia mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tanpa ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat bersyukur karena masih ada orang baik yang memperhatikannya.

Rei sedikit kerepotan membawa semua peralatan pengobatan untuk Dirga. Di mulai dari baskom kecil tangan kanannya, kotak P3K di tangan kirinya, dan handuk tergantung di bahunya. Ia lebih terlihat seorang pembantu di apartemen ini.

Rei menjepit poni Dirga yang panjang menutupi pelipisnya yang terluka. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa dan memandang prihatin pada kondisi Dirga. "Lukamu cukup parah." Ia menatap mata Dirga. "Apa yang terjadi sampai kau terluka begini?"

Dirga mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ceritanya panjang." Dan tiba-tiba saja Dirga memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi obati dulu lukaku." Rajuknya manja.

Rei menyentil kening Dirga dan disambut dengan ringisan dari Dirga. Rei pun mencelupkan handuk ke air hangat yang sudah diberi alkohol agar luka-luka itu tidak terkena infeksi. Rei mengusap dengan hati-hati luka di pelipis Dirga. Ia membersihkan darah yang mengering. Walaupun Rei sudah berhati-hati membersihkannya, tetap saja Dirga meringis karena merasa perih.

"Ouch—Rei, sakiiiitt~" Tingkahnya manja. Rei hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena melihat sikap berlebihan Dirga.

"Dirga, kau bukan anak kecil. Jadi diamlah."

Dirga menurut dengan patuh. Tapi sesekali ia meringis karena memang terasa perih.

Setelah membersihkan semua luka-luka di wajah Dirga, Rei memberikan obat merah di luka-luka itu agar mempercepat penyembuhan pada luka-lukanya. Tidak lupa memberikan plester di pelipis dan juga sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sedangkan untuk lebam di pipi, Rei memilih untuk mengoleskan salep dingin agar bengkaknya menjadi hilang.

"Sudah selesai." Rei membereskan beberapa peralatan untuk dimasukan kembali ke dalam kotak P3K. Ia pun menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. "Jadi, sekarang giliranmu bercerita."

Awalnya Dirga ragu untuk menceritakan permasalahan ini pada Rei. Lagipula masalah ini tidak penting dan tergolong kecil. Tapi dilihatnya Rei yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai kondisi wajahnya. "Ketika aku pulang dari _café_ , aku bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di sebuah gang kecil. Awalnya aku berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi—" Dirga menarik nafasnya yang cukup berat, "—laki-laki itu memukul kekasih wanitanya tepat di hadapanku." Jari jemari Dirga saling meremas satu sama lain. Ia ingat bagaimana waktu ibunya memukulnya dan menyiksanya hingga ia hampir merenggang nyawa. Ia tak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kepada siapapun. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya dan menolong wanita itu. Akibatnya, aku mendapatkan luka memar seperti ini."

Rei mendesah berat saat mendengar penuturan Dirga. Ia reflek memegang pipi Dirga yang tak lebam dan mengusapnya. "Kau seharusnya melawannya agar kau tidak mendapatkan pukulan ini."

"Sudah!" Dirga mencebikkan bibirnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja suaranya memelan. "Orang itu sangat kuat. Tubuhnya sebesar kak Bejo. Dan aku tak sanggup melawannya."

Rei terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Dirga saat ini yang seperti anak kecil baginya. Ia memindahkan tangannya yang semula mengusap pipi Dirga menjadi mengacak-acak rambut coklat itu. "Aku senang kau menolong wanita itu. Aku pikir kau masih membenci wanita dan memilih untuk membiarkannya." Rei memberikan senyum tulus pada Dirga. "Walau bagaimanapun wanita adalah makhluk lemah yang harus dilindungi oleh kita sebagai kaum laki-laki."

Tiba-tiba saja Dirga merasa ada kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di dalam dadanya. Ia merasa ini sangat menyenangkan dan juga hangat secara bersamaan. Pujian yang diberikan Rei padanya sanggup membuat pipinya merasa panas.

"Aku senang saat Rei memujiku. Rasanya… menyenangkan."

Rei tidak tahu bagaimana pujiannya yang terdengar sepele sanggup membuat Dirga merasa seperti berada di taman bunga. Meskipun wajah Dirga terdapat banyak luka, tapi Rei bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Dirga yang terlihat begitu cerah.

Rambut Dirga yang berada di sela-sela jarinya terasa lembut. Bagaimana helai coklat itu begitu jatuh lurus dan juga berkibar lembut saat ada angin kecil yang berhembus. Secara perlahan Rei menurunkan tangannya dan menuju ke pipi Dirga lagi. Saat tangannya kembali mengusap secara perlahan, Rei segera menyadari bahwa pipinya terasa lembut meskipun saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Dirga baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Mata Dirga terpejam saat Rei mengelus pipinya. Apakah memang terasa nyaman saat Rei memperlakukan Dirga seperti ini.? Rei tidak tahu. Namun, saat melihat Dirga begitu menikmati, entah kenapa Rei ikut terhanyut dalam suasana intim di antara mereka. Dan tanpa terasa jarak di antara mereka begitu tipis. Secara perlahan Rei mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Dirga. Dan saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Dirga membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan. Rei melihat bagaimana tatapan Dirga tak menunjukkan keterkejutan sama sekali dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dirga juga tak menunjukkan sikap penolakan terhadap apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Di saat iris coklat milik Dirga tertutup kembali oleh kelopak matanya, saat itulah Rei sadar bahwa Dirga juga menginginkannya.

Butuh waktu satu detik untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Rei memagut bibir Dirga dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan, tak ingin terkesan terburu-buru. Saat ia bisa merasakan bahwa Dirga membalas ciumannya, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Entah mengapa Rei merasa bahwa ia ikut juga berada di taman bunga bersama Dirga.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut itu tak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk membiarkan tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Mereka tetap saling mengecap satu sama lain. Mengingat bagaimana rasa bibir yang tercipta dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Mata mereka saling terpejam, tak ingin memandang apapun selain menikmati keintiman yang mereka lakukan.

Saat tangan dingin Dirga menyentuh pipinya, seolah ada sengat yang menyentakkan realita bahwa Rei tak harus melakukan ini semua. Ia terbelalak dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangannya memegang pundak Dirga dengan gemetaran.

Dirga melihat bagaimana tangan Rei meremas pelan pundaknya dengan gemetar. Ia menoleh pada Rei yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang telah Rei ciptakan di wajahnya. "Re—"

"Dirga." Rei mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Maafkan aku." Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini."

Dirga tak tahu mengapa Rei harus meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sementara dirinya juga ikut menikmati. Ia memegang pipi Rei dan menariknya mendekat kembali ke wajahnya. Namun Rei menahannya dan membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menjauh.

"Dirga, apa kau tak paham apa yang aku katakan?"

Dirga terdiam saat Rei menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dirinya merasa cukup kecewa saat Rei menolak ciumannya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Rei tergagap saat Dirga bertanya seperti itu. Ya, untuk apa dia meminta maaf sebenarnya kalaupun Dirga juga ikut menikmatinya? "Aku—"

"Apakah karena Rei telah menciumku?"

Pertanyaan telak itu sanggup membuat Rei lagi-lagi terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa. Ia meremas jari jemarinya demi mencari cara agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Dirga. Namun yang ada, ia malah mengangguk sekali membenarkan pertanyaan Dirga.

"Apa Rei menyukaiku?"

Wajah Rei yang semula tertunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaan Dirga. "Menyukaimu?" Rei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu, Dirga. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sudah mempunyai Lien, orang yang kucintai selama ini." Rei terkekeh. "Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu. Aku bukanlah seorang gay. Kau seharusnya—"

Seharusnya Rei bisa menyaring setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat melihat Dirga yang mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tahu bahwa Dirga telah terluka oleh ucapannya.

"Dirga—"

"Tak apa, Rei." Dirga kini memandang Rei dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Pertanyaanku benar-benar konyol, bukan?"

Rei tahu senyum itu adalah senyuman palsu. Rei sudah terlalu faham dengan semua ekspresi yang Dirga tunjukkan padanya, termasuk ekspresi palsu sekalipun.

"Sudah malam." Dirga bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Bukankah besok Rei ada pekerjaan? Tidurlah lebih cepat agar besok tidak bangun kesiangan." Dirga kini berbalik dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, Dirga berhenti. "Selamat malam, Rei. Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku."

Tangan Rei terkepal kuat. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan mendesah kasar. Harusnya ia bisa menahan diri untuk tak terbawa suasana untuk mencium Dirga. Harusnya ia juga sanggup menahan lidahnya agar ia tak berbicara sembarangan. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia tak bisa menarik kembali semua kejadian-kejadian ini. Dirga telah banyak membantunya. Sedangkan ia? Ia malah balas dengan menyakiti pemuda itu.

Mungkin saat ini ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Apakah besok ia harus meminta maaf pada Dirga? Apakah Dirga akan marah padanya dan berbalik mengabaikannya seperti waktu itu? Atau bisa jadi Dirga akan mengusirnya dari apartemen ini?

Reihan Rizaski berharap bahwa besok merupakan hari yang baik untuknya. Terlebih pada denyutan jantungnya yang terasa sakit saat mengingat raut wajah Dirga.

...

 **TBC**

…


	3. Last

Decitan suara burung dan juga terpaan sinar mentari pagi membuat Rei harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat matanya melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima menit.

Rei menguap lebar. Ia merasa begitu segar pagi ini. Udara pagi yang begitu nyaman untuk dihirup, cicitan burung yang terdengar merdu, dan juga matahari pagi yang bersinar cerah. Namun, ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan cermin di kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja sekelab kejadian malam tadi menghampiri ingatannya. Membuat senyuman cerah yang terpasang di wajahnya buyar seketika. Ah… mengingatnya saja cukup membuat sesak di dadanya.

…

 **V A L S**

304th Study Room FanFiction

Story By:

Aryangevin

Disclaimer:

304th Study Room © Felicia Huang

Warn: Boys Love, Little Bit OOC.

…

Rei berniat untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Dirga sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Namun, saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia telah melihat Dirga sedang meminum coklat hangat di mug putih sembari memandang selebaran kertas di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Rei menjadi gugup. Apakah Dirga akan mengabaikannya? Atau mara—

"Oh, Rei sudah bangun?"

Rei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat kondisi Dirga yang jauh dari kata buruk. Malah ekspresi wajah pemuda itu begitu cerah. Senyum juga bertengger di wajahnya dan menyapa Rei dengan riangnya. Malah saat ini dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa kikuk di hadapan Dirga.

"Ah—hei, Dirga." Rei mendekati Dirga dengan senyum kikuk. Ia mengelus-elus belakang lehernya karena merasa begitu canggung berhadapan dengan Dirga.

"Coklat hangat buatmu." Dirga menyodorkan segelas coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap di atasnya. "Kebetulan aku baru saja membuatnya."

Rei menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ya… meskipun rencananya untuk membuat sarapan pagi gagal total karena Dirga telah selangkah lebih dulu dari dirinya. Ia menghirup coklat hangat tersebut dan seketika badannya merasa hangat. Matanya melirik Dirga yang masih saja berkutat dengan selebaran kertas di tangannya. "Apa itu?"

Dirga sedikit terkesiap dan memandang Rei. "Oh, ini?" Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kertas tebal di hadapan Rei. "Sebuah tawaran _training_."

" _Training_?" Dan ia ingat waktu pertama kali pindah ke apartemen ini, ia juga menemukan sebuah amplop yang berisi tawaran untuk Dirga. "Apakah itu adalah agensi yang sama dari surat yang kulihat delapan bulan yang lalu?"

"Delapan bulan yang lalu?" Dirga mengingat-ingat apakah pernah ada tawaran untuknya dulu. Dan ketika ia berusaha kerasa untuk mengingatnya, akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya. "Oh, maksudmu tawaran dari Pledis Entertainment?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi kurasa ya."

Dirga mengangguk paham. "Tidak. Kali ini aku mendapat tawaran dari salah satu agensi yang cukup besar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment."

Rei berdecak kagum. "Uwaaahh… Aku sering mendengarnya mengenai agensi itu dari beberapa temanku saat masih kuliah." Ia meletakkan mugnya di atas meja. Mungkin sebaiknya Rei tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi malam dan mengabaikannya. "Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Mungkin." Suara Dirga terdengar ragu. "Aku sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal di sini, tapi tawaran seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Apalagi agensi besar." Dirga lagi-lagi menghirup coklat hangatnya hingga tandas. "Mungkin aku akan menerima setelah kita bercerai nanti." Dirga menyengir.

Rei tak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi ucapan Dirga. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah delapan bulan ia hidup bersama Dirga, dan masih ada empat bulan lagi yang tersisa sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka untuk berpisah. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka selama delapan bulan ini, cukup membuat Rei merasa bahwa ada suatu rasa di suatu sudut bagian hatinya yang tidak menginginkan untuk berpisah pada Dirga. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan janjinya pada Lien untuk menikahinya.

Dentingan bel yang dipencet berkali-kali menandakan bahwa si pelaku sudah tidak sabaran. Rei cukup tersentak dengan dentingan tersebut. Ia menatap Dirga, dan Dirga pun mengangkat bahunya tak tahu menahu. Maka Rei pun berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Ketika pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka, sebuah pemandangan di depannya sanggup membuat Rei terbelalak. Lien berdiri dengan wajah yang sembab dan pandangan kemarahan tercetak jelas di matanya. Melihat kondisi Lien yang yang seperti itu, membuat Rei dengan segera memeluknya.

Namun tampikan kasar dari Lien membuat Rei terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Rei tak mengerti mengapa Lien bersikap seperti ini padanya. Setahunya, saat mereka berkencan seminggu yang lalu, Lien dan dirinya tak pernah merasa bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi mengapa justru Lien terlihat begitu marah padanya?

"Lien, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Rei mencoba untuk membujuk Lien. Namun Lien bersikap waspada seakan tak ingin didekati oleh Rei.

"Kau pengkhianat!"

Rei mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pengkhianat? Apa maksudmu?"

Lien merogoh sesuatu dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia menarik sebuah amplop berukuran sedang kemudian membukanya. Ia mengambil dan menunjukkan beberapa foto di hadapan Rei. "Kau lihat ini?"

Tubuh Rei membeku di tempat. Kejadian seperti ini tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Kau merahasiakan ini semua dariku?" Lien melempar semua foto-foto itu ke wajah Rei dan membuatnya berserakan di lantai. Rei terdiam sembari menunduk dan memandangi potret-potret yang tercetak di foto itu.

Rei mengambil salah satu foto tersebut kemudian memandang Lien di hadapannya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkannya." Airmata kembali menetes dari wajah Lien. "Aku tak menyangka kau membohongiku selama delapan bulan ini."

"Lien," Rei melangkah mendekat namun lagi-lagi Lien menolak untuk didekati, "Aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Ada apa ini, Rei?" ucapan Rei terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Dirga muncul dari belakang Rei. Ia memandang kedua makhluk di hadapannya dengan bingung. Gadis itu, Dirga mengenalnya sebagai kekasih Rei karena Rei pernah menunjukkan fotonya. Namun ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Namun saat ia menunduk dan melihat foto-foto yang berserakkan di lantai, seketika itulah ia paham bahwa cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terjadi.

Foto-foto itu… tercetak jelas mengenai pernikahan dirinya dan Rei delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Kau—" Lien menunjuk wajah Dirga dengan tatapan marah. Ia melangkah mendekati Dirga. "Kau perebut kekasih orang lain. Dasar Jalang!"

Sebuah tamparan turut menghiasi wajah Dirga yang sebelumnya masih terdapat lebam akibat kejadian malam tadi. Dirga terdiam sembari merasakan rasa panas yang tercipta di pipinya.

"Berani-beraninya kau merebut Rei dariku!" Lien menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam untuk melukai wajah Dirga dengan mencakarnya. Ia begitu marah pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini dan berniat untuk melenyapkannya. Tak lupa juga ia menjambak rambut kecoklatan mirip Dirga hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Rei sedikit lengah akan pergerakan Lien. Saat gadis itu menyakiti Dirga, dengan sigap ia berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dan memeluk Lien yang sedang dilanda rasa marah yang luar biasa.

"REI! LEPASKAN AKU!" Lien membentak. Namun Rei tentu tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Lien dan berbalik menyerang Dirga. Saat dirinya melihat kondisi Dirga yang sedikitpun tak melawan saat Lien menyerangnya sungguh membuat Rei pilu. Ada bekas cakaran di wajahnya yang mengakibatkan luka di wajah Dirga hingga berdarah. Plester luka yang berada di dahi Dirga pun terlepas, membuat luka yang sudah mulai mengering itu kini terbuka lagi. Belum lagi rambut Dirga yang terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan.

Rei merasa miris pada kondisi Dirga. "Dirga, kau masuklah dulu. Aku akan menenangkan Lien terlebih dahulu."

Dirga mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun. Rei harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Lien terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Dirga.

…

Rei mendesah berat menghadapi persoalan yang menimpanya kali ini. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan ia merasa lelah luar biasa karena Lien begitu tidak terkontrol terhadap emosinya sendiri. Rei pun harus memutar otak agar ia bisa berbicara tenang pada Lien. Hingga waktu perbincangan berakhir, ia masih tidak percaya terhadap keputusan yang telah ia buat sendiri tanpa berunding terlebih dahulu dengan Dirga.

Rei pun memasuki apartemen dan menemukan Dirga terduduk di sofa dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam. Rei menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memegang wajah Dirga dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat kondisi wajah Dirga dengan jelas. "Kau kembali terluka." Rei berucap. "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, tapi aku harus mengobati lukamu biar tidak infeksi."

Saat Rei ingin bangkit dari duduknya, Dirga menahan pergelangan tangan Rei agar pemuda itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa, Rei." Ucap Dirga lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lukamu jelas-jelas makin parah dari sebelumnya."

Dirga menggeleng. "Tak apa jika luka ini dibiarkan." Dirga memamerkan senyumannya walaupun tahu bahwa ia merasa kesakitan karena menggerakkan wajahnya yang terluka. "Ini semua memang salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"BERHENTI MENYALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Rei tak tahu mengapa ia harus berteriak di hadapan Dirga. Saat pandangannya bertubrukkan pada Dirga, iris mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Rei tahu seharusnya ia tidak membentak pemuda itu. Namun mendengar Dirga yang terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat emosinya sedikit tersulut. Lagipula, semua ini memang adalah salahnya sejak awal. Dirga hanyalah korban dari permintaannya. Akibatnya, Dirga menderita semua luka-luka itu, bukan dirinya.

Dirga menunduk. Ia ingin menyembunyikan air matanya dari Rei. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. "Aku memang telah merebut kekasih orang lain." Tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah ada segumpal batu yang terpaksa harus ditelannya bulat-bulat. "Gara-gara diriku, mama kehilangan cita-citanya. Gara-gara diriku jugalah—" terdengar isakan yang menandakan bahwa Dirga tak sanggup menahan tangisannya lagi, "—mantan kekasih papa kehilangan—"

Sebuah pelukan erat memutuskan ucapan Dirga. Matanya terbelalak saat Rei mendekapnya erat dan mengelus punggungnya. "Berhenti. Aku bilang berhenti."

Dirga tak tahu mengapa kini airmatanya mengalir lebih deras menuju pipinya. Rasa perih karena lukanya teraliri airmatanya diabaikan. Dirga hanya merasa bahwa pelukan ini begitu hangat. Tak pernah ada yang memeluknya seperti ini saat ia tengah bersedih. Karena itulah Dirga balas memeluk Rei erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Rei. Ia menangis keras dan meluapkan kesedihannya.

Hanya ini yang bisa Rei perbuat. Hanya sebuah pelukan dan usapan di punggung Dirga yang bisa ia berikanya saat pemuda itu merasa kesakian. Saat Dirga mulai menangis keras dalam pelukannya, saat itulah air mata Rei mulai jatuh perlahan…

Setengah jam mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan satu sama lain. Mereka begitu menyamankan diri dari semua masalah yang dihadapi. Dirga pun melepaskan dekapan mereka pertama kali. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, namun ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan jejak airmatanya yang masih membekas di wajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan pundakmu." Wajahnya terangkat dan memandang Rei dengan senyum. "Maaf membuat bajumu jadi basah seperti ini."

"Ini tak seberapa dibanding luka yang kau terima." Rei merapikan rambut Dirga yang terlihat acak-acakan. "Ini semua salahku, tapi kau yang harus menanggung semuanya. Gara-gara kejadian ini juga membuatmu mengingat semua kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu."

Dirga mengangguk. "Tak pernah ada yang memelukku saat aku sedang bersedih sejak dulu. Ketika Rei memelukku, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis keras. Aku cengeng, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Menjadi orang yang pertama kali memeluk Dirga saat pemuda itu bersedih adalah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Ia senang menjadi orang yang ada di sampingnya saat pemuda itu bersedih. "Tidak hanya perempuan saja, laki-laki juga berhak untuk menangis. Itulah gunanya air mata."

Dirga terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan Rei yang mendadak bijak seperti ini. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan jari jemarinya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Lien?"

Sebenarnya Rei tak begitu ingin mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Tapi ketika dilihatnya kondisi Dirga jauh lebih baik, mau tak mau ia harus membicarakannya.

"Lien baik. Tapi—" Rei menelan ludahnya gugup. "—ia ingin pernikahan kami dipercepat walau aku sudah membeberkan semuanya."

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka. Hanya detik jam lah yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara di antara keheningan tersebut. "Delapan bulan. Sudah cukup lama juga." Dirga menoleh dan memandang Rei. "Tak apa jika Rei ingin bercerai denganku. Rei siapkan saja berkas perceraiannya. Aku akan menanda tanganinya nanti."

Rei tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bercerai secepat ini dan Dirga tak melarangnya sedikitpun. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya yang tersisa ini bersama Dirga. Namun Lien terus mendesaknya bahwa ia harus bercerai sekarang juga dengan Dirga.

"Kau tak melarangnya? Bukankah perjanjian kita berakhir empat bulan lagi?" Entah mengapa Rei berharap Dirga berubah pikiran.

"Aku tak melarangnya. Lagipula waktu delapan bulan itu cukup lama untuk mempertahankan pernikahan palsu ini." Mendengar kata 'pernikahan palsu' cukup membuat Rei sadar bahwa hidup yang mereka jalani penuh kepalsuan.

Tapi, apakah Dirga yang ia pikir menyukainya itu juga palsu? Lalu bagaimana dengan degup jantungnya yang terus berdetak cepat saat ia berdua saja bersama Dirga seperti saat ini? Apakah detakan ini hanya bersifat sementara?

"Aku akan mengurusnya kapan-kapan. "Rei berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus mengobati lukamu lagi. Takut wajah ini akan mengkhawatirkan para penggemarmu." Dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Dirga untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Dirga hanya mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Rei, yang ia lakukan hanya termenung akan keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan Rei.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Rei memandang amplop coklat di hadapannya dengan lesu. Selama hampir seminggu ia melengkapinya, kini ia bisa menerima berkas perceraiannya dengan Dirga. Satu langkah terakhir, dan mereka akan resmi berpisah.

Terlebih lagi Lien… Pernikahannya dipercepat menjadi satu bulan lagi. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Lien begitu terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Rei sudah menjelaskannya dengan sangat rinci bahwa ia dan Dirga hanya menjalani pernikahan palsu. Tapi kekeras kepalaan Lien sangat mengacaukan semuanya.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu mendesah berat dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Ditambah lagi akhir-akhir ini ia sangat kesulitan tidur.

Iris matanya tak sengaja mengarah pada jam dinding yang terpasang di depannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Biasanya jam seperti ini Dirga sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya di _café_. Namun akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu pulang lebih lambat dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Tepat pukul lima sore, Dirga datang dengan membawa dua kantong plastik penuh berisi cemilan dan juga bahan makanan yang dibelinya di supermarket. "Kau habis berbelanja?" Rei datang menghampiri Dirga dan membantu pemuda itu untuk membawakan satu kantong plastik.

" _Thanks_ , Rei." Dirga dan Rei meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan. Sejujurnya, ia sangat kerepotan membawa dua kantong plastik yang sangat berat. "Sejujurnya ini untuk cemilan malam kita. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film horor bersama Rei." Dirga mulai memilah-milah bahan yang akan ia masukan ke dalam kulkas. "Aku meminta izin pada paman Claude agar meliburkanku dari jadwal konser kecil malam ini. Dan untungnya paman Claude mengiyakan karena aku belum pernah meminta libur sebelumnya. Lagipula besok adalah akhir pekan."

Rei menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membantu Dirga memilah-milah makanan. Raut wajah yang tadi terlihat cerah kini menyendu. Dan Dirga menyadari perubahan raut wajah Rei.

"Ada apa, Rei?"

Rei menatap tak enak pada Dirga. "Dirga, sejujurnya malam ini Lien memintaku untuk pindah dari apartemenmu."

Dirga tentu saja merasa kecewa. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melarang Rei begitu saja. "Begitu ya?" Meskipun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaan pada suaranya, Dirga tetap tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa melarang Rei kalau begitu. Lien lebih berhak untuk Rei. Aku bisa menonton film sendirian nantinya."

Mendengar jawaban Dirga, Rei merasa sedikit kecewa. Seharusnya Dirga bisa melarangnya pindah untuk saat ini. Namun pemuda itu malah membiarkannya.

"Tapi aku bisa meminta Lien untuk menunda kepindahanku." Rei mencoba menghibur Dirga. Ia tak ingin membuat pemuda itu merasa kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia perlu merasa untuk membuat Dirga merasa senang walau hal terkecil saja. "Bagaimana?"

Sebaliknya DIrga menggeleng. "Tidak. Lien pasti akan kecewa dan kalian bertengkar lagi gara-gara aku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi."

Rei memegang kedua tangan Dirga meremasnya. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Dirga mengerjap, kaget dengan perilaku Rei. "Hah?"

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Tanya Rei sekali lagi.

Dirga mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya pada Rei. Tapi apa mak—"

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita habiskan waktu bersama, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menikah."

Dirga melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Rei. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, Rei. Lien—"

"Kau bilang kau percaya padaku. Tapi sekarang kau meragukanku?" Rei mendengus.

Kini Dirga faham apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Rei. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, terserah Rei saja." Dirga melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi—" Ia menunjuk tepat di depan kedua mata Rei, "—awas saja kalau kekasihmu yang posesif itu sampai datang dan menghancurkan apartemenku."

Rei membuat gerakan hormat di hadapan Dirga seolah-olah Dirga adalah atasan yang harus ia patuhi. "Aye, kapten."

Dirga tertawa melihat tingkah Rei yang satu ini. Dan mereka pun mulai membuat rencana makanan apa saja yang ingin mereka sajikan saat menonton film horor nanti malam nanti.

…

 **V A L S**

…

Reihan Rizaski dan Dirga Mahesa Wijaya sudah resmi bercerai sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja kabar ini sangat mengejutkan bagi para kerabat dekat Dirga di _café_. Namun tidak bagi Weitian, Juna dan juga Bejo yang sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua menikah hanya untuk pura-pura.

Zoe dan Claude berpikir apakah yang menjadi penyebab perceraian keduanya. Terlebih selama ini mereka menemukan keadaan Rei dan Dirga dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Memang sebelum-sebelumnya mereka berdua pernah bertengkar, namun dalam hitungan beberapa hari mereka sudah kembali mesra.

Delapan bulan. Masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk melakukan perceraian. Seharusnya mereka bisa menikmatinya lebih lama lagi. Namun ketika keduanya ditanya perihal penyebab perceraian mereka, keduanya bungkam seketika. Dan dari situlah Zoe, Claude dan beberapa kerabat lainnya tahu bahwa ada masalah internal yang tak bisa dibeberkan begitu saja.

Selama dua minggu ini, Dirga sangat susah ditemui oleh Rei. Ponselnya memang aktif, namun berakhir dengan missed call. Rei berulang kali menemuinya di _café_ , namun selalu bertepatan dengan Dirga yang meminta izin agar ia tak bekerja terlebih dahulu. Begitu pula dengan apartemennya, Rei masih memiliki kunci duplikatnya, namun kondisi apartemen tersebut dalam keadaan kosong.

Rei memandang sebuah kartu undangan di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Undangan ini… ia harus memberikannya pada Dirga. Ia ingin Dirga yang menjadi orang pertama menerima undangan pernikahannya dengan Lien. Namun, tangan yang terus bergetar dan perasaan yang tak menyenangkan terus mempengaruhi akalnya agar tak memberikan undangan itu.

Namun Rei terus mencoba menenangkan diri dan memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikannya pada Dirga.

…

Dirga memperhatikan bagaimana kini penggemarnya tengah bersedih ria saat ia mengumumkan bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya mengadakan konser kecil di sini. Beberapa penggemarnya membujuknya agar ia tetap melanjutkan karirnya sebagai penyanyi _café_. Namun Dirga menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia masih melanjutkan karirnya namun tidak di _café_ ini. Ia masih merahasiakan kebenarannya dari semua orang, kecuali beberapa kerabatnya yang memang mengetahuinya sebelumnya.

Karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya, Dirga membawakan lagu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Belum lagi durasi yang sebelumnya memakan waktu satu jam kini hampir dua jam. Dirga tak masalah untuk itu. Lagipula ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya, tak apa sesekali memanjakan penggemarnya.

Malam ini ia membawakan total sepuluh lagu. Dan Dirga merasa bahwa mendadak tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering karena ia belum pernah membawakan sepuluh lagu sebelumnya. Tapi semua itu terbalaskan saat melihat penggemarnya bertepuk tangan antusias saat ia mengakhiri penampilannya. Ia berbicara beberapa kalimat perpisahan kepada penggemarnya yang lagi-lagi membuat sebagian penggemarnya menangis. Sebagai gantinya Dirga memperbolehkan mengambil _selfie_ dan juga beberapa pelukan gratis. Meskipun kadang ada beberapa penggemarnya yang mencoba mencuri-curi ciuman di pipinya. Tapi Dirga tak masalah untuk itu.

Saat berada di ruang karyawan, Dirga mulai berpamitan kepada Claude dan juga teman-temannya sesama karyawan. Ia merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ia butuh istirahat panjang. Belum lagi ia merasa tubuhnya cukup bau karena terus saja berkeringat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh satu menit. Dirga belum pernah pulang selarut ini. Biasanya ia akan pulang paling lambat pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Dirga harus berhati-hati agar ia tidak dicegat oleh preman maupun perampok yang mencoba mengambil hartanya. Setidaknya ia harus memutar rute perjalanannya agar tak melewati gang sempit yang biasa ia lewati.

"Dirga Mahesa Wijaya?"

Langkah kaki Dirga berhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia merasa bahwa kejadian ini begitu _déjà vu_ bagi dirinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Dirga berbalik dan menemukan mantan teman satu apartemen sekaligus mantan suaminya sedang bersandar pada dinding di salah satu gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan di tempat inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu satu sama lain di kota Amsterdam ini.

"Rei."

"Apa perceraian kita menjadikanmu sesombong ini?" Rei mendengus. "Kau sangat sulit ditemui. Aku datang ke _café_ maupun ke apartemenmu, tapi kau seolah-olah menghilang dari dunia ini."

Dirga terdiam mendengar ocehan Rei mengenai dirinya yang menghilang. Ia akui bahwa dirinya memang tidak berada di _café_ maupun apartemennya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Dirga pun terkekeh kemudian. "Maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir. Aku ada beberapa urusan yang menyita waktuku."

Rei mendekat sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau berencana mengadakan konser besar? Sampai-sampai kau begitu sibuk. Apalagi kini kau baru saja menggelar konser kecilmu."

Perkataan Rei membuat Dirga meremas jari jemarinya sendiri. Rei tak melihatnya karena tangan Dirga tertutup oleh lengan coat yang cukup panjang.

"Anggap saja begitu." Dirga mengerling. "Rei pasti punya urusan denganku sampai-sampai menungguku lama di sini. Jadi, ada apa?"

Rei mengambil tangan kanan Dirga dan meletakan sebuah undangan berbentuk persegi empat berwarna peach di atas telapak tangannya. "Aku ingin kau yang pertama menerima undangan ini."

Dirga merasa bahwa seluruh oksigen di muka bumi ini seoalh-olah menghilang. Ia menatap dalam diam pada undangan di tangannya yang masihterbungkus plastik dan bersegel. Warna yang begitu manis untuk sebuah kartu undangan.

"Apa kau akan datang?"

Dirga mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia seolah-olah baru saja menemukan oksigennya yang baru saja menghilang. "Aku tidak tahu."

Rei mengernyit. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan kesibukanmu?"

"Sejujurnya… ya." Dirga terdengar tidak yakin. Ia menatap Rei lalu tersenyum. "Akan aku usahakan datang."

Mendengarnya Rei mendesah lega. Ia tersenyum senang saat mengetahui jawaban Dirga. "Kau harus datang." Rei memperingati. "Aku akan sedih jika kau tidak datang, Dirga."

Dirga hanya terdiam tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Rei.

"Setelah ini aku benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa ditemui. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu kali ini. Padahal Lien sudah melarangku habis-habisan. Mungkin ketika aku pulang nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya." Rei terkekeh sendiri membayangkan bagaimana nasib dirinya kelak begitu ia pulang nanti. Rei menepuk pundak Dirga dua kali. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu kembali di pernikahanku nanti, Dirga."

Ketika Rei pergi meninggalkannya, Dirga hanya terdiam di tempat sembari menatap kepergian Rei hingga wujud pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menatap undangan di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu. Di balik plastik bening yang membungkus kartu undangan itu, ada tercetak nama Reihan Rizaski dan Alida Lien yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi.

TIba-tiba saja Dirga terkekeh geli. "Kami bahkan tak mencetak undangan seperti ini." Lalu setelah itu ia pun pergi menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

…

 **V A L S**

…

"Mau kuantar?" Zoe menatap Dirga yang tengah mengecek kembali barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Tidak perlu, Zoe. Kau wakilkan saja aku untuk menghadiri pernikahan Rei." Dirga kemudian berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang terlihat lebih kusut. "Aku tidak akan sempat."

Zoe menatap Dirga. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukannya?" Dirga mengangguk mantap sebagai balasannya. Tiba-tiba saja Zoe memeluk Dirga dengan erat. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Dirga yang telah dilapisi blazer berwarna coklat. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan merindukan adikku ini nantinya."

Dirga membalas pelukan Zoe. Ia mencium aroma tubuh Zoe yang sama persis dengan aroma tubuh kakak-kakak angkatnya yang berada di Indonesia. Itulah mengapa ia sudah menganggap Zoe sebagai kakaknya sendiri. "Aku akan sering menghubungi Zoe dan paman Claude. Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Zoe mengacak-acak rambut Dirga yang disambut dengan protesan pemuda itu. "Ya sudah." Zoe melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Dirga lalu tersenyum padanya. "Jangan lupakan kami nantinya."

Dirga mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia mulai menarik kopernya dan pergi dari apartemen itu. Sementara kunci apartemennya ia titipkan pada Zoe.

Dirga berbalik ketika ia telah sampai pada permukaan pintu. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Sampaikan salamku pada Winter. Aku sudah lama tak menemui adikmu itu."

Zoe terkekeh. "Ya, akan aku sampaikan. Aku tidak yakin dia akan senang mendengar kau pergi. Dia pasti akan menangis sehari semalam mengingat dia cukup dekat denganmu."

"Dan itu tugasmu sebagai kakak untuk menenangkannya, Zoe." Dan setelah itu pun Dirga pergi dari hadapan Zoe.

…

28 september pukul 10:58.

Kurang lebih satu jam lagi maka acara pernikahannya akan dimulai. Rei meremas jari jemarinya satu sama lain dan berjalan mondar mandir di suatu kamar di dalam bangunan yang berada dekat dengan gereja. Di gereja itulah… ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Beberapa tamu undangan mulai banyak yang berdatangan. Dan seharusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di depan altar dan menunggu Lien datang dengan gaun pernikahannya.

Rei mematut diri di depan cermin di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang panjang telah ia potong pendek. Rambutnya pun kini sudah ia ubah menjadi warna coklat terang. Tatanan rambut yang dilapisi gel, dan juga setelah jas berwarna putih menjadi fashion yang dikenakannya hari ini.

Memandang dirinya saat ini… ia teringat akan pernikahannya dengan Dirga yang juga mengusung warna putih. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh sendiri. Warna putih adalah rata-rata tema yang dipilih untuk acara pernikahan.

Jantung yang berdegup cepat dan rasa gelisah cukup menghantui dirinya. Mungkin jantung yang berdegup ini bisa ia perkirakan karena dirinya terlalu gugup. Namun perasaan gelisah ini… Rei tak bisa memastikannya,

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua belas menit. Ia harus pergi ke gereja itu saat ini juga. Rei menelan ludah gugup. Kakinya kadang terasa bergetar dan begitu lemah. Tiba-tiba saja gereja itu serasa neraka baginya…

Rei ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan menenangkan diri. Pergi sejauh mungkin…

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan salah satu kakak laki-laki Lien, Hubert sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Rei, kita harus ke gereja sekarang juga."

"Ah—" Rei merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, "—ya, aku ke sana saat ini juga." Rei sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Tepukan Hubert di bahunya membuat Rei sedikit tersentak. Ia memandang Hubert yang malah tersenyum kepadanya. "Santai saja, Rei. Aku tahu kau gugup. Tapi cobalah untuk tenang. Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu."

Rei mengangguk patuh. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai dirinya merasa tenang.

Ia memang merasa tenang, namun rasa gelisah itu juga tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya.

Saat pintu depan gereja terbuka, Rei bisa melihat beberapa tamu undangan yang menatapnya dengan antusias. Beberapa ada yang memekik kecil dan tak berhenti mengaguminya. Rei mengabaikan itu semua dan berjalan menuju ke altar bersama dengan pastur. Di sanalah ia menunggu Alida Lien, seorang gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak.

Para tamu undangan kini kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing setelah menatap Rei penuh kekaguman. Mata Rei berulang kali menjelajah ke semua tamu undangan, namun yang ia temui hanya paman Claude dan beberapa karyawannya.

'Dimana Dirga?' Rei bertanya dalam hati. Seberapa kalipun dirinya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruang, ia tetap tak menemukan Dirga dimanapun. 'Apa mungkin ia akan terlambat?'

Hampir setengah jam Rei menunggu Dirga dan juga Lien di saat yang bersamaan. Namun kedua orang itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia yakin kalau Lien pasti akan datang dan berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Namun, Dirga?

Pintu depan gereja yang tertutup kini terbuka. Menampilkan Lie dalam balutan gaun putih yang terlihat sangat indah di tubuhnya. Lien memang sangat cantik, namun saat ini Lien tampak begitu cantik berkali-kali lipat.

Lien berjalan dengan ditemani oleh sang ayah yang berada di sampingnya dan juga dua orang _bridesmaid_ menggiringnya di belakang. Para tamu undangan pun berdiri menyambut kedatangan pengantian wanita menuju ke altar. Rei tersenyum ketika Lien mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari pintu gereja yang mulai tertutup kembali.

"Aku akan menitipkan anakku padamu." Ayah Lien menyerahkan Lien pada Rei. Rei mengangguk kemudian menyambutnya dan menggiringnya mendekati meja di depan pastur.

Suasana dalam gereja cukup hening saat pastur mulai membaca khutbah dan doa. Rei mendengarnya dengan serius, namun lagi-lagi kegelisahannya begitu melanda dirinya. Sesekali ia kembali melirik ke belakang dimana para tamu undangan menundukkan kepalanya mendengarkan doa dari pastur. Tapi tetap saja pintu depan itu tertutup rapat.

Ia melirik Lien di samping kanannya yang begitu serius mendengarkan doa-doa dari pastur. Tangannya tergenggam di depan dada berharap doa yang ia lantunkan dalam hati cepat terkabul.

Rei menatap pastur di depannya yang masih saja membacakan doa. Rei menggigit bibirnya dan mendesah. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya ia lakukan setelah ini. Pada saat pernikahannya dengan Dirga, ia tak merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa ia berharap bahwa akan ada suatu kejadian yang membuat pernikahan batal?

Hatinya merasa tidak enak. Dan ia juga… belum siap menerima pernikahan ini…

Rei menarik nafasnya dan kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. Ia menatap Sang Pastur mantap. "Bapa, kumohon berhenti."

Sang Pastur menghentikan prosesi doanya. Ia mengernyit menatap Rei. Begitu pula dengan tamu undangan yang dibuat heran olehnya.

"Ada apa, 'Nak?" Sang Pastur bertanya.

Rei membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lien. Lien begitu cantik, menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Rei tidak akan sanggup membuat wajah ini penuh kekecewaan dan berlinang air mata nantinya.

"Lien." Lien menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ia menatap tepat pada iris mata Rei. Rei mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Lien lalu mencium bibir merah merekah itu. Lien terkejut, begitu pula para tamu undangan dan pastur. Masalahnya Sang Pastur tentu saja ingat bahwa ia belum membaca sumpah apapun.

Rei merasa wajah Lien begitu basah saat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipinya. Setelah Rei mencium Lien, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Lien yang kini mulai berlinang air mata. Lien tentu saja tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Rei.

"Rei—" Lien mulai terisak, "—kumohon jangan." Bisik Lien lirih.

Rei mengusap kedua pipi Lien yang putih itu dari air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia mengecup kening Lien dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi hatiku tak bisa dipaksakan, Lien."

Lien terisak hebat saat Rei pergi meninggalkannya. Para tamu yang datang mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa ada yang mengutuk tindakan Rei dan bersimpati pada Lien.

Rei tak memperdulikan semua gunjingan-gunjingan itu. Ia tetap berlari menuju pintu gereja. Saat matanya melirik ke arah paman Claude yang berada pada barisan belakang, saat itulah ia menangkap senyuman yang diberikan padanya. Rei membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membuka pintu gereja itu.

Rei terengah-engah sembari menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya. ketika ia sudah cukup mengatur oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, ia menegakkan punggungnya dan menemukan seseorang dengan setelah jas biru berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Zoe?"

Zoe tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tak akan keluar dari tempat itu."

Rei mendekati Zoe dan memegang pundaknya. "Zoe, kau pasti tahu dimana Dirga." Ucapnya sembari menatap tepat pada iris hitam milik Zoe.

Zoe sedikit terkejut saat Rei bertanya padanya mengenai Dirga. "Kau… tak tahu apapun?" Tanya Zoe.

Rei menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Zoe mendesah keras. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Rei pelan. "Dirga akan pergi dari kota ini dan takkan kembali. Ia menerima permintaan agensi untuk menjadi artis di Korea Selatan. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahui sebelumnya."

Mata Rei terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan Zoe. Ia teringat pada kilas balik percakapannya dengan Dirga. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya saat Dirga beberapa minggu sebelumnya saat susah ditemui.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu… benar?"

Zoe mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Jari tangan Rei terkepal kuat. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu, Reihan." Potong Zoe sebelum Rei menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Zoe mengambil tangan Rei dan meletakkan kunci mobil miliknya di atas tangannya. "Waktumu hanya sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum keberangkatannya."

…

Dirga duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tatapan bosan. Ia beberapa kali menguap lebar karena mengantuk dan juga bosan. Pandangan di depannya hanya ada orang-orang yang berseliweran menunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

Dirga melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Keberangkatannya akan berlangsung sekitar empat puluh menit lagi.

Saat tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong blazer coklat miliknya, ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan Rei. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sempat membawanya dan menjejalkannya di kantong. Alhasil kartu itu menjadi tak begitu mulus lagi. Ia juga menyempatkan diri melewati gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan Rei dan Lien. Namun ia belum beruntung karena tidak menemukan Rei dari para kerumunan tamu yang berdatangan.

Dirga tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat akan pernikahan pura-puranya dengan Rei sembilan bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua memakai setela jas putih yang begitu bersih. Meskipun hanya dihadiri sedikit tamu, tapi mereka berdua cukup senang waktu itu.

Dirga juga ingat saat mereka berdua berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Tangan Dirga terangkat dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia juga masih ingat bagaimana rasanya.

"Apa yang telah kupikirkan?" Dirga terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Suara pengumuman dari salah satu staf menandakan bahwa pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi segera berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi. Dirga berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sekali lagi ia memandang kartu undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat sampah yang sudah disediakan.

"Maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu, Rei." Dirga bergumam. Ia pun membuang kartu itu ke dalam tempat sampah. "Selamat tinggal."

Dirga menarik koper miliknya dan bersiap untuk diserahkan pada petugas bandara agar bisa dimasukan dalam bagasi. Tapi suara panggilan yang menyebabkan kegaduhan membuat Dirga terusik dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata Dirga terbelalak lebar saat ia bisa melihat Rei dengan setelah jas putih pengantinnya sedang terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Rei?" Guman Dirga pelan.

Rei mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri tegak. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Dirga dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dirga tentu saja kaget. Ia terdiam mematung atas tindakan Rei yang satu ini.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Rei berkata tepat di samping telinga Dirga dalam pelukannya.

Dirga tak mengerti. Alih-alih membalas pelukan Rei, ia justru memaksa agar pelukan itu terlepas. "Rei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Dirga bingung.

"Menemuimu tentu saja."

Dirga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Ia memperhatikan penampilan Rei yang terlihat acak-acakan. "Bukankah Rei sedang melangsungkan pernikahan?"

Rei tersenyum, tak lama dia pun terkekeh kecil. Ia memegang kedua pipi Dirga dengan lembut. "Aku membatalkannya."

Mata Dirga terbelalak lebar. Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Rei tidak boleh menjadi laki-laki yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Lien pasti sangat bersedih." Ia membalikkan tubuh Reid an mendorongnya dari belakang. "Sana. Kembali ke gereja dan nikahi Lien!" Setelah mendorong Rei, Dirga pun kembali dimana kopernya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Lalu—" Rei berteriak dari kejauhan, menyebabkan beberapa orang memperhatikan sekitarnya, "—bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Dirga terdiam di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah pengumuman dari staf yang menandakan bahwa keberangkatan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tanpa membalik tubuhnya, Dirga menyahut, "Aku harus pergi."

"Apa kau pergi karena ingin menghindariku?" Rei lagi-lagi mengencangkan jawabannya. Namun Dirga tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Rei mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Sial!"

Rei mengejar kemana Dirga melangkah. Setelah ia cukup dekat, dengan paksa Rei mengambil koper dan menarik tangan Dirga ke arah yang berlawanan. Tentu Dirga sangat terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan genggamannya. "Rei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan dalam sekali hentakan genggaman itu terlepas. Rei terdiam dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Dirga yang tampak menunjukkan raut wajah yang begitu kesal. "Aku harus pergi. Tidakkah Rei mengerti kalimat itu?"

Rei tetap terdiam di tempatnya dan itu membuat Dirga bertambah kesal. Ia merampas balik koper di tangan Rei dan berniat untuk pergi secepatnya. Ia tak bisa terus diam di sini saja sementara pesawat akan terbang sebentar lagi sesuai jadwal.

Tapi Rei kembali menariknya. Kali ini koper milik Dirga terjatuh begitu saja. Sebaliknya, tubuh Dirga berada dalam belenggu kekuasaan Rei. Rei menarik wajah Dirga sementara tangannya menahan pinggang pemuda itu agar tak bisa jauh dari dirinya. Dan sebuah ciuman menjadi hal yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dirga tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya terdiam sementara Rei menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa tak percaya begitu menguasai akan pikirannya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Ataukah saat ini ia hanya dipermainkan?

Ciuman itu berakhir. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa menit dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan sementara kini pesawat telah lepas landas. Dirga terkekeh kecil dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku… telah kehilangan keberangkatanku."

Rei mengelus-elus pipi Dirga. Ia menyatukan kening mereka berdua dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya."

Dirga membuat jarak wajah mereka menjauh. Ia mengernyit menatap Rei. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Begitu jelas di wajahmu kalau kau terlihat senang." Rei tertawa saat melihat Dirga yang masih terlihat bingung. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Dirga erat. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan semua itu meskipun agensi besar sekalipun yang menawarimu. Kau tentu terlihat senang walaupun hanya mengadakan konser kecil di café milik paman Claude."

Dirga tersenyum kecil. Ada perasaan yang luar buasa melegakan dalam dadanya setelah ia merasa begitu sakit sebelumnya. Ia balas memeluk Rei. "Rei begitu memperhatikanku sedetail ini."

Mereka begitu menikmati momen saat ini walaupun orang-orang di sekitar mereka begitu memperhatikan mereka dalam kernyitan dahi. Tapi mereka tak memperdulikan semua itu. Kenyaman ini tak bisa digertak hanya dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang.

Suara deheman dari beberapa orang membuat mereka terkejut dan otomatis melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua terbelalak saat melihat paman Larry dan juga Zoe beserta rekan-rekan Dirga berada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku rasa dekat-dekat ini akan ada pernikahan kedua." Zoe menyeletuk sembari mengerling ke arah mereka berdua. Rei merasa wajahnya panas, sementara Dirga terkekeh kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan mereka.

Paman Larry terlihat mengacak-acak rambut Dirga begitu juga dengan beberapa temannya yang ikut menggodanya. Dirga sedikit cemberut karena godaan itu, namun akhirnya ia tertawa lepas kemudian.

Rei tak pernah melihat Dirga sebahagia itu. Ia terlihat begitu ceria dan menikmati kebersamaan berada pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Rei menyentuh dadanya, ada rasa kebahagiaan juga di sini dan juga rasa cinta yang begitu besar yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dirga memandang Rei di tengah-tengah kebahagiaannya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan.

Rei turut membalas senyuman Dirga. Saat Dirga menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Rei, saat itulah Rei mendekat dan menyambut tangannya. Genggaman tangan yang begitu hangat itulah menjadi bukti bahwa perasaan mereka terbalaskan satu sama lain.

…

 **FIN**

…

 _aryangevin_

 _15 Juni 2016_


End file.
